


Crimson Love: Loki FanFic

by Dme94



Series: Crimson Love [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Action, Asgard, Asgardian Sorcery, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Love, Magic, Slow Build, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 33,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dme94/pseuds/Dme94
Summary: Orphaned from infant age, Michelle had very little knowledge of who she was. The only thing she had from her past was a small picture of her mother. Her life in London was the usual as the last two years she'd been there. However, deep down inside, Michelle knew there was more to her. Her journey for self discovery was about to begin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based on the aftermath of the film Thor: Ragnarok with my original character. I haven't actually seen the movie... But I can do research! I know there's supposed to be a continuation in Infinity War, but I will not include that for this story universe... Unless I change my mind. We'll have to see. I hope you enjoy! :)

A dark mist engulfs the area. I can't see any sign of light, other than the moon fighting its way through the mist, illuminating the little space where I stand. I helplessly look left and right, shuffling back and forth, only to find myself still in the dark. I fall to my knees in desperation, tears forming in my eyes. Suddenly, a glowing crimson light appears before me. I squint up at it as I try to figure out the source. The shadow of a figure forms in the light. It's a man, I conclude. An uneasy feeling in my stomach keeps me from approaching him, but he steps closer and closer. I can't see his face clearly due to the shadows, but I see his glowing crimson eyes. A smirk spreads across his face as he reaches his hand out toward me. I feel the need to jolt back from his grasp, but I'm frozen, as if he's the one doing it. Panic consumes me as my body stiffens up. My mouth slowly opens as I try to say something, but I only feel myself choking up. A crimson light appears in my eyes, just as the man in front of me. Ringing in my ears gradually gets louder. 

I shoot up in my bed, gasping for air. Beads of sweat roll down my scalp to my neck and forehead. Heaving, I dart my gaze around, almost expecting the man was still there. My bedroom is dimly lit by the cracks of the blinds to the balcony glass door. Finally catching my breath, I gaze over at the clock on my nightstand. 3:32am. I've had PTSD nightmares before, but nothing like this one. I place my hand on my forehead, closing my eyes for a second as I regulate my breathing further. Recalling the crimson eyes I had in the nightmare, I jump out of my bed and head into the bathroom. I flick the light on and gaze into the mirror. My brown eyes emit no crimson glow.

"It was just a another nightmare..." I sigh in relief.

I turn the warm water on and cleanse my face, pushing my long dark curls away from the water. I then grab the face cloth hanging beside the sink and pat my face dry. After a few pats, I flick the light off and head back to bed. I lay on my back with my hands resting on my stomach as I stare up at the pale ceiling. 

"It wasn't just any nightmare..." I think to myself. "It felt...almost real."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you see this: —— it means a time skip. Just wanted to make that clear.
> 
> I’d appreciate any feedback or comments. Hope you're enjoying. Thanks! :)

I fidget with the locket of my necklace in my left hand as I stare at my computer screen. I rest my chin on the knuckles of my right hand while leaning on my desk. The nightmare from earlier this morning was still clear in my mind. Where was I in the nightmare? Who was the man? Why did his eyes glow crimson and mine also? My grasp on my locket tightened and my stare toward my computer screen deepened. 

"Here's the file of a new intake," a man's voice brings me back to reality as he places a manila folder in front of me. "I didn't scare you, Michelle, did I?" he lightly jokes.  
"Hm? Oh, no!" I shake my head calmly. "I was...just in deep thought..."  
"You're more aloof than usual. Is everything okay?" his British voice says with concern.  
"Yea, just...thinking. Anyway, thanks for bringing me the file, John," I quickly change subject while looking through the documents inside the manila folder.  
"No problem!" he pats my shoulder before heading away. 

I read through the first page of the case. Sophia Marbles. Age: 5. Reason for intake: Abusive foster parents. It was all too familiar. I've worked with many children who've had mental disorders, behavioral disorders - but these kinds of cases were the worst.

——

"So tell me, Sophia: do you love doing anything fun?" I ask with a warm smile. 

Sophia sits on the small couch with her knees up to her face, cradling her legs with her arms. I sit in a chair a few feet away, waiting for her answer patiently as I hold a pen and ledger in my hands. 

"I like to draw..." she finally says.  
"Oh really? Do you do it often?" I ask.  
"Um. Only when I'm not around Jane and Rob," she answers with worry in her eyes.  
"Your foster parents... You kept it secret from them?"  
"Yes..."  
"Why would you do that, honey?"  
"Because...they didn't like it."

Typical in abusive behavior. Abusive foster parents won't let you express yourself in order to have control. It's a threat to them.

"What would Jane and Rob do when you'd draw?" I ask.  
"They'd get...they'd get mad..." Sophia answers with fear.  
"How mad did they get?" 

Fear grows more and more in her eyes.

"They'd...yell at me..." Sophia answers. "I got scared... They yelled. Got mad. Got very, very mad."

With those short repeated answers, she begins to cry softly. 

"I could not draw anymore..." she says through tears. "They got mad. I'm scared to draw. No more drawing. I'm scared."

As she says that, she raises her long sleeve and reveals large purple bruises and red marks. I feel myself tear up, recalling my own memories as I stare at Sophia in awe. The bruises. The cuts. The slaps. The punches. Instinctively, I jump from my seat to her, my arms embracing her little fragile body. 

"It's okay, Sophia. It's okay," I choke back tears. "They can't hurt you anymore. You're safe, baby. You're safe."

I caress her hair and pat her back as she cries into my chest. Just then, John opens the door. 

"Session is over," he gazes at the scene in sadness.  
"Thanks, John," I say while still holding Sophia. "She'll need regular therapy. Sign her up with a psychologist. She'll need attention first before she's put back for adoption."

He nods and closes the door, leaving you to hold a crying Sophia.

——

It's been a long day at the office. I've lost count of how many kids I'd seen today, as always. Working as an intake psychologist in London is devastating but crucial to me. 

"You okay?" John asks as he adjusts his black scarf.  
"Yea. I'll be fine," I reply while adjusting my black jacket.  
"I can't imagine how difficult it was to handle Sophia's case...considering it's very similar to yours."  
"I'm not gonna lie. It hurt. Bad."  
"I haven't seen you like this. It worries me. You're not your cheery sarcastic self. Perhaps...a week or two off would be good for you."  
"I knew the effects this job would have when I took it. I can't waste time while there are children in need of love and support. Some things I didn't have as a child."

John stays silent, knowing I'm not going to back down. I tilt my head up and let out a deep sigh. 

"Perhaps you're right," I say. "Maybe I do need a break. I haven't taken a vacation in over a year."  
"You work so hard. I know you're devoted to these children. But you can't help them when you can't help yourself. Give yourself a break every now and then."

John's words stay in my head for a bit. 

"I think I'll submit my vacation request tonight. I'll be out for a couple of weeks," I say.  
"Atta girl," he encourages. "And what better day to submit a vacation request than Friday!" John points to a calendar with today's date, Friday, October 24th. "I think a drink or two at the old tavern wouldn't hurt."  
"I don't know..."  
"Come on, Michelle. We haven't gotten a drink in a while!"  
"Okay. But this isn't a date," I smile.  
"As always," he chuckles as he leads me down to the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm surrounded by mist in darkness again. I dart my gaze in all directions, looking for this man. 

"I know you're there!" I call out. "Show yourself!"

No response.

"Not much of a talker..." I think to myself.   
"Michelle...." A deep, British voice says from behind me.

I flinch in surprise. I wasn't expecting that, but I didn't want to show fear. 

"Who are you?" I ask. "You know my name. I demand to know yours."  
"Blunt, such as myself, but beautiful like your mother," he chuckles deeply.   
"My...my mother..." I'm confused.   
"My name is Bard. God of dark magic."  
"Bard? God? Dark magic? What the hell did I drink last night?" I distract myself in thought.   
"Our time shall come, my dear," Bard interrupts my thoughts.   
"Who are you?!" I quickly turn toward him. 

I regret it immediately. I see a 6 foot tall demonic creature, horns fiercely poking out of the top of its head. Its crimson eyes stare down at me. 

"Do not fear me, my child..." he says.  
"My child?" I reiterate in confusion.  
"Yes. I am your father."  
"Okay... When I wake up, I'm gonna find John, and I'm gonna kill him," I recall the shots of liquor he had me take.   
"This isn't any ordinary dream. What you're experiencing now is all too real."

I'm still in shock as I stare up at him. He notices. 

"Perhaps my human form will be more appropriate..." Bard says. 

In a flash of crimson light and mist, he changes into a human. I examine his features: still 6 feet tall, light skin like mine, black hair like mine but with grey hairs at the edges and a grey beard, brown eyes like mine. He's wearing a black cloak with crimson designs on it and a metal chest plate. 

"Whoa, so you go from a demon to a human? Seriously, what the hell is going on?!" I'm puzzled.   
"My dear, our time awaits," he disregards my comment. "Your duty shall be fulfilled."  
"What duty exactly?"  
"To save Midgard."  
"Save Midgard? That's... Earth in Norse mythology," I recall in literature.   
"Ah but we are no myth."  
"We?"  
"You are destined to save Midgard. Your true lineage has been hidden from you since your birth - since they took you away from me."

I'm getting an eerie feeling from this guy.

"If you claim to be my father, prove it to me," I say. 

With a movement of his hand a picture appears in it. He holds it out for me to take. A little hesitant, I cautiously take it from him. My eyes widen in shock as I see the exact same picture of my mother that I have in my locket. 

"That's the same picture..." I trail off as I grasp my locket in disbelief.  
"Yes, my dear," Bard reassures. "That very locket in your hand belonged to your mother. It was the last gift your mother left you. Inscribed on the back is your mother's name."  
"Ingrid..." I read the name. 

I stare down in disbelief. This can't be happening. 

"What happened to me?" I finally ask.   
"You were taken from me and your mother. Your mother, however, died after giving birth to you," Bard replies. "The ones responsible for your kidnapping are in search for you. They wish to take you away and imprison you, as they did to me."  
"What can I do? I'm assuming the ones after me are also gods... So what chance do I stand against them?"  
"Your mother was a demigod. And I a full blooded god. You're practically full blooded god. However, your true abilities will not manifest until they are activated."  
"What true abilities?"  
"Your life span is about 5000 years. You have dark magic powers that you inherited from me. The ones responsible have kept them locked away inside you. I can activate them but not from where I am. I am merely projecting myself in your mind. But until I get to you, your true power will not be freed."  
"What if those after me find me? What will I do then?"  
"That is also why I'm here..."

With that, he raises his hands toward me as crimson mist is emitted from them. The mist engulfs my body and lifts me up a few feet. I feel a surge run through me. 

"I can only activate your dark magic powers at the moment. Everything else will come in due time," he says. "You need to learn how to use these powers. I cannot teach you at the moment."

I can't say or do anything as the surge through my body further intensifies.

"I shall see you soon, my child," is the last thing I hear before blacking out.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes are heavy as I slowly open my eyes. My vision blurs but clears up with every blink. I turn my gaze to my clock on the night stand: it's 9:57PM, Saturday. I sit up with my hand holding my head as I feel everything spin. 

"Did I really have that bad of a hangover?" I think to myself. "Just what on Earth did John have me drink last night?"

I then recall the dream.

"Was it a dream?" I ask myself. "Yea, it was. But it was too real... Bard? Midgard? Dark magic?" 

I scoff, getting up from my bed and head to the bathroom. I take a look at myself in the mirror and see my black curls are the equivalent to Medusa's snakes. 

"The hardest part of having curly hair is controlling it..." I sigh. "In fact, they control me! If only I could just magically style my hair neatly!" 

Suddenly, in a crimson mist, my hair is styled to the best condition it's ever been. I flinch in shock, staring at my hair through the mirror in silence. My large curls lay naturally around my shoulders with no frizz and lots of definition. 

"What the...." I examine my hair. "No. No! I'm just hallucinating. That's it! What next? I'm gonna poof some nice clothes on myself?"

At that instant, clothes appeared on my body with the crimson mist. I flinch again staring down at the clothes I'm wearing: a crimson dress shirt with a stylish black jacket and black dress pants of fine silk, accented with simple but elegant one-inch heeled boots. I shuffle to the long mirror across my dresser and stare in disbelief.

"It's some pretty damn fine clothing if you ask me..." I mutter, proud of how the outfit hugs my curves nicely. "Make my ass look even bett--eeEEEEHHHH WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?!"

I rush to my dining table, shuffling for my apartments keys. 

"You're losing your mind, Michelle! You just need some fresh air. Yeeeaaa that'll do the trick," I try to convince myself. 

I scurry out of my apartment and toward the elevator and push the button to summon it. To my surprise, it opens immediately. Only, two men and a woman are standing inside. One man has short blond hair with a gold plated eye patch; he is wearing a navy blue dress shirt under a grey jacket, along with grey dress pants. The other man has jet black hair tucked behind his ears; he's wearing a green dress shirt under a black jacket and black dress pants. The petite woman has brown hair and is wearing a dark brown coat. The three of them stare at me for a second, as if they'd found what they'd been searching for. 

"It's her," the brunette woman says in surprise.   
"Halt! The King of Asgard wishes to speak with you!" the blond man exclaims. 

I lean back in surprise with an awkward smile and think of having the door to the elevator quickly close. Not to my surprise or dismay, it does.

"Hey! Wait!" the brunette calls out before the door closes. 

I rush over to the door that leads to the stairs. I see the floor number and sigh: 12th floor. 

"Aw shhhhit," I mutter.   
"Where did she run off to?!" I hear the voice of the blond man behind the staircase door.   
"You went and scared her away, you big oaf!" I hear the other man exclaim. 

With no other direction to go, I sprint down the stairs. To my dismay, the heels of the boots echoe loudly at my first steps, giving away my location. 

"The stairs!" I hear the brunette woman. 

I'm down three flights of stairs when I hear the door burst open from which I came. My pace quickens as I hear the collection of feet thud down the stairs above me.

"Halt!" I hear again.   
"Like she's actually going to listen to you," the other man smartly shoots. 

I burst through the main level door, sprinting through to the revolving doors. Outside is the hustle and bustle of a Saturday night. Perfect for my predicament. I shift swiftly past people, trying not to bump into any. 

"Even if I could use the magic, I can't bring attention to myself," I think.

I turn back over my shoulder and see the three who are after me at least a block away. The one with the jet black hair and light skin somehow manages to meet my gaze directly through the crowd. His sky-blue eyes lock onto my deep brown eyes, almost in slow motion. After what seemed like seconds, I slip him a sly smirk and dart around the corner. After sprinting down a block, I reach the area of abandoned factories. If I have to use these "powers", it would have to be where no one is around. 

"Where? Where? Where?" I panic as my gaze darts around the area. 

I spot a tall stack of wooden palettes covered with torn black plastic. I sprint to it and crouch behind it in the dark shadows. The echoe of sprinting feet catches my attention. 

"She's around here," I hear the voice of the blue-eyed man faintly say from afar.   
"Split up," the brunette suggests.   
"Shit!" I think.

There's no way of running. You can hear the echo of anything around these deserted factories; they'll find me fast. I peer through a hole of the torn black plastic as I lean against the palette pile. Some 15 feet away I see the blue-eyed man glancing around. He has his back toward my direction as he casually searches the area. The only thing I can think to do was a diversion. 

"If only old Bard woulda helped me better control this magic..." I think as I roll my eyes. 

The magic abilities are still new. I just can't master any expert tricks! So I did the most logical thing I can do: use my magic to knock down some palettes some feet away from the man for a diversion. I concentrate on them and a bit of crimson mist appears behind the palettes, knocking them down. With the rustle, I take this chance to sprint to my getaway. 

"Not so fast," the man exclaims as he turns quickly to me. 

I feel myself lift off the ground at least 10 feet. I'm surprised to see a mist like my own, but it was green. It wraps around my left calf as it hangs me upside down.

"A trick like that won't work on me," the man teases.   
"You can't blame me for trying..." I let my arms hang with a cheeky smile.   
"You found her," the blond man comes running to us, with the brunette behind.   
"Michelle Camacho," the brunette woman states. "We've been searching for you for a while now."  
"Seems pretty obvious by now..." I mutter as I cross my arms.   
"I know how this looks, but we mean no harm," she continues.   
"And having me hang upside down way up high means no harm..." I say.   
"We wish to speak with you," the blond man says. "You posses a power that can do the unthinkable."  
"So I've been told..." I spin slowly.  
"So you know?" the woman asks.   
"You might know more than I do right now," I respond. "I'd be more than happy to speak with you in a more..suited environment and condition..."  
"Loki..." the blond man turns to the blue-eyed man.  
"Are you sure we can trust her?" Loki hesitates.   
"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing with these so called powers," I reassure. 

I stare down at them as they return my gaze in thought. Suddenly, I fall toward the ground. The blond man rushes over to catch me in his arms, then he turns to Loki with a stern gaze. 

"Oops," Loki casually says.

The blond man lets me down on my feet. I adjust my hair and jacket firmly as I give Loki an amused gaze.

"I'll remember that," I say to Loki.   
"Hm," he grunts with a slight smirk.

With that, I turn around and begin to walk. 

"Where are you going?" the brunette asks.   
"I haven't eaten since yesterday. I'm not talking on an empty stomach," I simply state.


	5. Chapter 5

I hesitantly stick the piece of waffle that's stuck to my fork into my mouth. I gaze suspiciously with my peripherals at Loki, who's sitting to my left on a restaurant bench. He stares at the large waffle on his plate, poking at it with a fork in uncertainty. 

"It's called a waffle, my brother," the blond man says proudly knowing as he eats his own across him.  
"I question its taste..." Loki stares down at his waffle.  
"So...King of Asgard... You got a name?" I change subject.  
"Thor," he replies with a mouthful of waffle. "I am God of Thunder."  
"Don't choke now," I joke.  
"I'm Jane Foster," the brunette says before eating a piece of waffle.  
"And this one over here, Loki," I point at him with a piece of waffle at the end of my fork.  
"Congratulations, you've put it together," he retorts.  
"Hard to think you two are related..." I look at Thor.  
"He's my...adopted...brother..." Thor quickly answers, as if he always says it.  
"Well that explains it..." I mutter. 

Loki shoots a glare at me but I ignore it. 

"So tell us, Michelle..." Jane finally comes to ask. "What do you know about yourself?"  
"I kinda had a crash course from this guy who calls himself Bard," I reply.  
"Bard? Has he contacted you?" Thor is surprised. "That's impossible! He's imprisoned in another realm."  
"He appeared in a dream two nights in a row," I say. "Said he's my father, who happens to be a god of dark magic. Mentioned that my mother was a demigod who died after giving birth to me. He activated these powers in me, but said he couldn't do much else."  
"Anything else?" Thor asks.  
"He also mentioned that I was the key to saving Midgard," I say. "That some people were coming after me. The same people who took me away from him were going to try to imprison me."  
"That explains your runaway..." Loki shoots.  
"I take it he was talking about you guys," I ignore him.  
"Yes...but that's not entirely correct..." Jane says. 

I look up at her in confusion. She hesitates for a moment. 

"What Bard said was probably a complete fabrication to try to lure you," she explains.  
"The people who he says imprisoned him and took you away... He was speaking of my father, Odin," Thor adds. "He locked him away in a different realm because he schemed to destroy Midgard and create a new world of it."  
"I mean, I'm not surprised...the guy did show up as a demon in my dream..." I shrug.  
"And he planned to use you to do so," Thor adds. 

I stop chewing. 

"Michelle...you're what he needs to destroy everything on this planet," Jane tries to explain lightly. "He was lying to you so that he could lure you. We're here to prevent that from happening."

I stare down at my plate in deep thought. 

"So I'm that much trouble, huh?" I try to joke.  
"As long as he's still imprisoned, nothing of that sort will happen," Thor tries to reassure me.

I drink from my cup of orange juice and stare at my plate in thought. 

"If Bard is imprisoned, how was he able to project himself in my dreams?" I ask.  
"That's the question," Loki says. "The fact that he's able to project himself in your dreams means bad news."  
"Perhaps with the passing of my father and destruction of Asgard...his imprisonment is coming to an end," Thor concludes.  
"Just when we thought defeating Hela was the end of it..." Loki states.  
"Did he say he would come to you?" Thor asks.  
"He mentioned that my time is coming to fulfill my duty," I reply. "Obviously, I don't intend to destroy the very planet I live on. So that's not in my agenda... But he didn't give a specific time."  
"It could be tonight, it could be next month, it could be 5 years from now," Loki says.  
"Well that's comforting," I sarcastically say, causing him to smirk.  
"Which means you have to come with us," Thor states.  
"And go where exactly?" I ask.  
"To Norway. There, the new Asgard resides," Jane explains.  
"Of course..." I mutter. "But I can't just leave. I have a job I dedicate myself to."  
"You're a goddess of dark magic," Loki shoots. "What job could you possibly have here in Midgard?"  
"I don't care. I at least need to finish off the rest of the year here if I have to leave to Norway."  
"That's fine. As long as we now know we've found you," Jane says in relief. "You'll have at least two months before the end of the year. That gives you time to say your goodbyes to anyone you want and to conclude your job."  
"Easier said than done..." I stare down at the table in dismay.


	6. Chapter 6

It's Sunday morning. I felt exhausted last night after eating at the diner, so the gang dropped me off at my place to rest. It must be the effects from Bard.

"At least they're kind people," I say to myself before sipping some green tea. "That Loki...he's quite the character."

There's a knock at my door. I glance at my wall clock: 8:53AM. I place my tea cup on my dining table and adjust my red robe as I head to the door. Lo and behold, I see Thor, Jane, and Loki through the peep hole.

"Well if it isn't my newly found friends!" I say after opening the door a bit.   
"Good morning," Jane smiles. "We need to discuss some things with you."  
"I figured," I let the door fully open as I walk toward my dining table. "Come in, feel right at home."

Jane walks in with Thor behind her. Loki looks a bit annoyed as he enters and closes the door after him. I catch this as I take my cup of tea in hand and sip.

"Not a morning person?" I joke at Loki.   
"Hm," he grunts, not looking at me.   
"Pardon my brother's attitude," Thor apologizes. "He's just a bit upset at some circumstances."  
"I kinda got the feeling that he's just like that as a person..." I smartly remark.

Loki folds his arms at me with a slight glare.

"In regard to his demeanor..." Jane steps in to explain. "We've come to conclude that you need to learn how to use and control your powers. In the event that something were to occur, we at least want you to know how to use them."  
"I don't know anything about magic. How am I supposed to figure it out?" I state.   
"Well...that's where my brother comes in..." Thor hesitates.

My eyes shoot open as I glance from Thor to Loki with a mouthful of tea.

"I gotta learn from _him_?!" I exclaim after gulping.   
"Believe me, I wasn't so thrilled about this either..." Loki remarks.   
"He's the only one of our people with the most experience in magic," Thor explains.

I hold my cup of tea in my hands as I am in deep thought.

"I suppose there's no helping it..." I sigh. "I _do_ have to prevent the end of the world..."

There's a brief silence in the room.

"Are you sure there's no book I can read? Like some instruction manual?" I attempt.

Thor chuckles at my remark.

"So when do we start?" I ask.   
"The sooner, the better," Loki states. "I'm not the teaching type so I wish to get this matter overwith."  
"I'll agree with you on that."  
"Thor and I have to go figure out our living situation," Jane says. "We'll be here a couple of months so we have to find a place to stay."  
"I'd offer you to stay here, but I don't have extra beds for you all," I say.  
"Don't worry. We saw a couple of motels in the area. We'll check them out."  
"Let me know if can help."  
"Thank you, Michelle. We'll be leaving," Jane says as she heads to the door with Thor.   
"If my brother gives you any trouble, just let me know," Thor warns Loki with a stern gaze.  
"I shiver with fear," Loki sarcastically states.

I raise my eyebrows with a sigh at Thor and Jane as I move toward the door.

"Here's my number," Jane hands me a sticky note.  
"Thanks. I'll shoot you a text so you can save mine," I reply.

With that, I close and lock the door behind them. I lean one hand on the door as I lower my head.

"Care for some tea?" I finally break the silence as I move toward the kitchen.   
"If it'll help pass the time," Loki answers as he sits on the burgundy couch.

I pour some tea into another cup and refill mine.

"Just give me a sec while I change to more magic suitable clothes," I joke as I place the tea cups on the coffee table in front of the couch.  
"Just hurry up," Loki groans.   
"Just for that, I'll take longer."

Loki rolls his eyes as I walk into my bedroom. I change into a maroon long sleeve sweater with grey boot-cut jeans. To accessorize, I put on some medium size hoop earrings. My hair was still in great condition since last night, so I just flip my hair a few times and leave it loose on my shoulders. I slip some short black boots on and head to the living room and plop onto the single seat couch across Loki.

"Alright..." I rub my hands together. "Magic 101. Let's get this started."  
"Make the tea into something else," Loki instructs.   
"Do I have to utter any funny words or flap my fingers?"  
"Just do it."  
"Okay, okay," I straighten up.

I look down at our tea cups and think. After a few seconds, strings of crimson mist appear over the cups and disappear as quickly as they appeared. I take my cup and sip from it.

"What did you change it to?" Loki asks.   
"Just drink some and find out!" I reply.

Loki takes the cup and sips. He immediately spits it right back out into the cup.

"What is that?!" he wipes his chin.  
"I changed mine into Kool-Aid."  
"It–It tastes like mud and water!"  
"Oops," I smirk at him.

He understands and can't help but let out a slight smirk.

"I suppose that was too easy for you..." he places the tea cup on the coffee table.   
"If it helps, I was able to do some simple things, like style my hair and poof up a nice outfit."  
"And close the elevator door on us."  
"So I _did_ do that."  
"I saw and sensed the magic over the button."  
"Sense? So can you sense magic? Is that how you found me in the crowd a block away and back at the abandoned factories?"  
"Partially, yes..."  
"Partially? What else gave me away?"  
"Never mind that. Next task," he quickly changes subject. "So far, you're able to manipulate physical objects and create objects. But you're still limited."  
"That's what ole Bard said. I gotta learn first."  
"It takes great mind concentration and power to master the art of magic," Loki says as the couch I'm sitting on lifts up toward the ceiling.   
"Hey, hey! If I damage anything, it'll come outta my deposit!" I nervously say while pushing against the ceiling.

The couch floats back down with a hard drop. I clench at the arm rests as I sternly gaze at Loki.

"We're gonna have a lotta fun, you and I," I squint at him with a nod.   
"I somehow look forward to it."


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes focus in front of me, my brows furrowing. A faint crimson light appears, almost like a glitch, going on and off. Seconds pass and I break focus with a sigh.

“Don’t lose focus,” Loki states while standing a few feet to my right.

I breathe and focus my attention again. An image of myself glitches in front of me. Seconds after, a full copy of myself stands in front of me. My eyes widen as I gasp in awe.

“I did it!” I jump a bit.   
“Making copies of yourself will prove useful,” Loki casually says.   
“Can you do that?” I turn to him.

Loki gives me a blank stare as a copy of himself appears next to him with ease.

“Oh, I can’t imagine dealing with another one of you,” I tease.   
“Once you get used to this, you’ll be able to make as many copies as you wish,” Loki makes copies of himself standing all around my living room.

I glance all around at the copies and make my own appear.

“Not bad,” Loki nods. “Good thing you’re a quick learner. Makes my job easier.”  
“Be careful, I might just surpass you,” I playfully warn.   
“We’ll have to wait and see.”

Our copies disappear as I make my way over to the kitchen.

“It’s almost 6 o’clock,” I glance at my stove clock. “How’s about we cut class a bit early to celebrate my progress?”  
“You have much more to learn,” Loki disagrees. “It’s only your second day. All that you’ve learned thus far isn’t enough to prepare for the worst.”  
“But it’s something! Besides, I think I can hold my own,” I toss him a can of sparkling water. “Lighten up, will ya?”

He catches the can and looks at it.

“Sparkling water?” He questions.   
“It’s bubbly water,” I plop down on my couch. “I can’t really explain how it tastes. You just gotta try it yourself to see if you like it.”  
“Can I trust that it’s not anything else?” He eyes me suspiciously.   
“The muddy water was just to get back at you for dropping me. I promise this isn’t a trick.”

He hesitates but decides to sit on the single seat couch across from me. I show him how to open the can and he does it. After seeing me take a sip, he takes one and he sits there in thought.

“So, what do you think?” I ask.  
“I haven’t had anything like this,” he clears his throat.   
“It takes some time getting used to the gassiness.”  
“It’s...not bad,” he admits after taking another sip.   
“Really? Almost every person I introduce sparkling water to cringes and vows to never drink it again.”

I take a good gulp in.

“Hey. Wanna know why I like this drink so much?” I ask with a grin.   
“I’m sure you’ll tell me anyway-“

Before he finishes, I let out a burp. I giggle like a child as he’s taken aback.

“How amusing...” he sarcastically says.   
“Come on! Try it!” I urge and then burp again. “Just take a good gulp in and you’ll be set.”

He seems uneasy and sighs, knowing that I won’t stop bugging him until he tries it.

“Why am I listening to you...” he mutters before taking in a good gulp.

After a few seconds, he lets out a loud belch.

“Oh my,” he seems surprised.   
“Yes! That was a good one!” I laugh in encouragement.

He sees me laughing and can’t help but let out a slight chuckle.

“I didn’t expect the goddess of dark magic to have such humor,” he finally says.   
“Really? What _did_ you expect?” My curiosity peaks.  
“Someone more dark and sinister, perhaps?”  
“Whaaat? You probably thought of someone quiet and boring, always conjuring ways to destroy Midgard!” I say in his accent.

We chuckle a bit and there’s a brief moment of silence.

“So Thor is the god of thunder...” I begin to say. “What makes you the god of?”  
“Do you really want to know?” he says after a sip.   
“You know what I’m apparently the god of! It’s only fair...”  
“Fine...” he sighs. “I’m the god of trickery. The god of lies.”  
“Sooo you’re good at pranks and an expert tactician, I assume?”  
“Those are some traits, yes.”  
“How is someone like Thor your brother?”

Loki changes his relaxed demeanor to a bothered one.

“It’s complicated, isn’t it?” I ask.   
“We’re not brothers by blood...” he answers. “But we grew up together enough to call each other brothers.”  
“If you have a familial bond, then that’s all you need, really.”

Loki turns his curious gaze to me.

“What if you found out that you’re not who you really are?” He asks.   
“Pfft. You’re asking _me_?” I scoff.   
“What if what you thought of yourself is something entirely different?”  
“In what aspect?”

Before answering, Loki fiddles with the can in his hand in thought.

“Before Odin passed, he told me who I really was...” he continues. “I am the offspring of a Frost Giant. Born and left to die. Until Odin found me himself and took me in... Now compare that to someone like Thor.”

I stare down at my can in thought.

“You feel cheated, in a way,” I say, causing him to look up at me in surprise. “All this time you thought you’d be held on the same pedestal as Thor. Only to find out that you’re not even on the pedestal itself.”

Loki gives me a look of disbelief and tries to hide it.

“I’m not sure how, yet...but I know how you feel,” I say.

There’s a moment of silence before Loki stands up quickly. He seems bothered about something.

“It’s time for me to go,” he places the empty can on the coffee table.

With that, he heads for the door and leaves. I stare at his empty can in thought.


	8. Chapter 8

I lean my head on the black tile wall as hot water streams down my body. The steam reaches for the ceiling as I stand there in deep thought.

"What am I expected to do?" I think. "I'm the key to this world's destruction... How am I supposed to prevent that?"

I turn the water off and exit the shower. The steam has covered up the mirror above the sink. As I take my hand to wipe it clean, I stare at myself in the mirror. Scars are scattered around my body: burn marks, cut marks, slashes. The one that stands out stretches from my right shoulder to my lower back, diagonally across.

"I wonder how life would have been if I'd stayed with my mother..." I think.

I glance over at my empty couch.

"It's been over three days worth of practice with him..." I think. "I'm catching on pretty fast.”

I head to my room to use my hair dryer. After about five minutes I stop and just let my hair naturally dry.

"I don't want to get used to using my magic for simple shit," I say to myself.

I head over to my phone and see I got a text from John.

"Hey, I know you're on vacation but let's get dinner?" John's text says.  
"Only if you're paying," I send with an emoji sticking a tongue out.  
"I never let a gal pay," he texts.  
"Fine. Where?" I reply.  
"Vegetarian place a block from your flat. I'll meet you there in 30min," he texts.  
"See you then," I text.

I place the phone back on the table and look at the clock: 7:00PM.

"It's been a long day of magic practice. I deserve a break!" I say as I go get dressed.

——

The streets on my block aren't that busy as it's a Wednesday night. My black jacket shields me from the cold wind as I make my way down the block. A couple exits the restaurant and holds the door for me as I walk in. I nod in thanks and find John sitting in a two seat table by the large window.

"Good evening," John warmly smiles. "What shall mah lady have?" he hands me the menu.  
"You're too sweet, John," I smile.  
"If only Patricia could see it that way."  
"You still haven't asked her out, have you?"  
"I haven't...found the right moment..."  
"What will it be?" a waiter arrives.  
"I'll have a Caesar salad," I say.  
"I'll have the king burger meal," John orders.  
"Drinks?" The waiter writes on a notepad.  
"Sparkling water," I reply.  
"Same," John says.  
"Your food will be right out," the waiter takes the menus and walks away.  
"I love this vegatarian place," I take my jacket off.  
"They have the best seitan," John adds.  
"I appreciate you bringing me here, even though you're not a vegetarian."  
"That's what best friends do! I know I love meat, but I love my friend more."  
"You are so corny."  
"Anyway, how's your vacation going?"  
"It's been...very enlightening, I can say that much."  
"See? I told you it would do you good!"  
"Let's hope for that... How are things going so far without me at the office?"  
"It's not the same without you, at least for me, but not too shabby. I think your boyfriend is missing you, though."  
"He is _not_ my boyfriend."  
"He is crushing on you."  
"Stop! He's a sweet old man!" I tap him on the arm as I laugh.  
"As he was cleaning up before closing he asked about you. Broke his heart to know you'll be gone for two weeks."  
"Stop teasing!"

John and I chuckle.

"Joking aside, it's about time you found someone," John becomes a bit serious.  
"I doubt I'll find someone who can keep up with me...."  
"You never know until you give it a chance. I know you have trust issues. I don't blame you. You’ve been hurt enough... But I'm sure you'll find the right person who can help you endure and heal your pain."

John gazes at me with sincerity in his eyes. I think for a moment until his phone rings.

"Hello," he answers. "What? I'll be right there!"  
"What's wrong?" I ask in worry.  
"It was my mother's caretaker. She said my mum is having panic attacks a little more intense than usual. I could hear her in the background."

He gets up from his seat and quickly puts his jacket on.

"I'm very sorry, Michelle," he apologizes.  
"Relax, don't worry. Your mother is more important," I assure him.  
"Thanks, Love. Take care," he pats my shoulder.

He leaves money on the table for the bill before heading out. I have my back toward the door so I can't wave him goodbye. My eyes lower to the table in thought. The waiter brings the food over and places it on the table.

"Shall I put it to go, Miss?" he asks.  
"That won't be necessary," I hear a familiar voice say from behind.

My eyes widen in surprise as I look up to see none other than Loki walk over and sit in John's seat. The waiter finishes setting the food and leaves us.

"Magic class ended a while ago," I say still surprised. "Don't tell me I have night class too."  
"Couldn't help but notice your friend left you to dine alone," he replies.  
"Tired of being the third wheel with Jane and Thor?" I joke.  
"To some degree, yes."  
"Well...since you're here, we can't let food go to waste."

Loki peers down at the burger in curiosity.

"It's a burger made of fake meat," I say before eating some salad.  
"Fake meat?" he questions.  
"Yeah, it's called seitan. It's similar to regular meat, but healthier."  
"Why?"  
"I don't eat meat..."

Loki's interest peaks.

“What’s the reason for that?” He asks.  
“It’s for...spiritual reasons...”  
“Oh, so you _do_ have a soft spot,” Loki jokes.  
“What the hell does that mean?” I grin.  
“It’s just interesting coming from the goddess of dark magic...”  
“Oh, that...” I roll my eyes. “I wouldn’t even consider myself the goddess of dark magic... I don’t even know how to use my powers.”  
“That’s not true. You’ve come rather far in the last 3 days. At least, better than I expected.”  
“I take that’s supposed to be a compliment?”  
“You can consider it one.”

He looks down at the burger and takes a hold of it. His mouth opens and bites down a good chunk. His expression goes from questionable to surprise with every chew.

“Not bad for fake meat,” he nods.  
“I know you didn’t just come here to taste fake meat,” I say after swallowing some seitan chicken.  
“You’re very observant,” he replies. “I was taking a stroll to ease my thoughts when I saw you through the window.”  
“You were spying on me,” I tease.  
“What, no, of course not,” Loki almost spits his burger out. “I just happen to be around when your boyfriend walked out on you.”  
“He’s not my boyfriend,” I firmly state. “He’s a very close friend. He had family matters to attend.”

Loki’s expression is almost a relieved one at my answer but hides it. We continue to eat our food for a while. I glance at his attire; a thick, dark teal sweater with black jeans.

“I assume that your Asgardian attire is rather different than your Midgardian attire...” I break the silence.  
“Why? Is this too much?” He worries while glancing down at his clothes.  
“No, it actually suits you...rather well,” I hate to admit.  
“I take that as a compliment.”  
“Don’t get used to it,” I smirk with a wink.

I get up from my seat seeing I’m finished with my meal and head toward the exit.

“Where are you going?” Loki is perplexed.  
“Can’t end dinner without dessert,” I stop before the entrance. “Feel free to join...if you dare,” I joke as I put my jacket on.

With that, I exit the restaurant and walk into the cold October breeze.

“What did you have in mind?” Loki catches up next to me.  
“It’s a surprise,” I reply still keeping my pace.

——

I lead us into a parlor and head toward a stack of cups on a counter.

“Take the biggest cup,” I grab a large purple cup and hand one to Loki.  
“For what?” He’s perplexed.

I head to the dispensing machines and choose vanilla. Loki watches as I pull down the lever and fill my cup with a creamy substance.

“It’s frozen yogurt,” I say with a bright smile.  
“It comes out of a machine,” Loki questions.  
“Oh yea. You’re of royal blood. This would be homemade for you,” I joke. “Just pick any flavor you want or mix lots of flavors. I think vanilla is a good one to start you off with.”  
“So I just...pull down the lever?” Loki takes a hold of the lever.  
“Yup. And just get as much as you want.”

Loki pulls down the lever and out comes the vanilla frozen yogurt, forming a mountain inside his cup. It almost begins to overflow.

“Don’t put too much!” I rush in and place my hand over his to stop the dispensing. “You need room for the toppings.”  
“Toppings?” Loki looks at me in question.  
“Yup!” I let go of his hand and lick some frozen yogurt off my finger.

I lead him over to the topping counter. There are about a dozen to choose from: waffle cone bits, chocolate chips, gummy worms, candy cane bits, cookie dough chunks, rainbow sprinkles, peanut bits, fudge, and caramel — and many more!

“Just take as many as you like,” I say while pouring some chocolate chips into my cup.

Loki hesitates but starts to pour toppings into his own cup once he’s observed me do it. After a minute or so, we both finally finish and head over to the register. The man behind the counter smiles as he takes our large cups and weighs them. I pay and hand Loki a spoon.

“Enjoy!” I smile at him.

I lead us out the parlor and head down the block.

“Mm! What’s in yours?” I ask after taking a mouthful of my cold treat.  
“Um, chocolate chips, peanuts, cookie dough, and uh, fudge,” he recalls all the names.  
“Mine is almost the same! Except I added the rainbow sprinkles,” I say excitedly.  
“Not many people eat frozen yogurt in the cold, but I do!” I almost skip in joy.

Loki stares at me in amusement while I pay no attention to him. He continues to eat.

“I’ve been meaning to ask: what do you do for a living here in Midgard?” Loki finally asks.  
“I work at an orphanage as an intake psychologist,” I reply after swallowing a mouthful. “I meet with incoming children to the orphanage and determine what kind of care they need before they’re put up for adoption.”  
“That’s...rather caring,” he admits.  
“Children mean a lot to me... especially those who face abuse.”

Loki notices my troubled expression and makes mental note of it.

“Did you grow up here? I mean, after you were left here in Midgard by my father,” he almost hesitates to ask. “You don’t have the accent like those from here.”  
“I grew up in the United States, back in Chicago,” I explain. “I moved here in London two years ago in hopes of escaping my past.”

Loki feels himself relate to that. We’re nearing the pier where we can see the London Eye ferris wheel. Its bright colorful lights illuminate the navy blue sky.

“You know, that ferris wheel underwent some renovation,” Loki jokes.  
“Yea, it happened just before I had arrived here from Chicago. I never really got the story of what happened.”  
“It’s complicated,” Loki nods.

We pause to savor more of our treats. A cold breeze flutters my curls. Loki finds himself so captured by me. But he’s not sure why.

“I don't even know a lot about my mother,” I finally say.

Loki is snapped back into reality and quickly returns to eating his treat.

“According to Bard, she was demigod. I know she was born and raised in Mexico, but that demigod part really caught me off guard,” I sigh with a shake of my head. “I wish I could have met her...gotten to know her...” I begin to hold the locket in my hand.

Loki begins to wonder about the locket but decides not to ask about it.

“We should get going,” I sigh. “We’ve got a long day of training tomorrow.”  
“Right,” Loki says with his gaze away in thought.


	9. Chapter 9

It’s 7:30 on a Thursday night. Before leaving my apartment after practice today, Loki told me to meet him at the abandoned factories at this time.

“No sign of him anywhere...” I check my watch after glancing around.

I recall the evening before when Loki and I ate frozen yogurt. He’s gone from a grump to, well, less of a grump. He’s been doing a lot of listening, surprisingly.

“Don’t get too caught up...” I think as I shake my head.

Just then, I sense sudden movement behind me. A large pile of wooden palettes is flying straight at me. My eyes shoot open as I instinctually use my powers to send them flying back, crashing into a brick wall. Metal poles whiz through the air as they come at me from the left. I use my powers to shield each one of them away. My breathing quickens as I see wooden crates flying at me from all directions. I control two metal poles from before to break them apart in midair. After pieces of wood shatter all around the aged asphalt, silence ensues.

“Very well done,” Loki claps with a smirk as he walks toward me from behind.   
“What the hell?!” I exclaim.   
“I was testing your progress.”  
“I could have gotten hurt!”  
“But you didn’t.”

He stops less than a foot in front of me.

“Why did you do that?” I gaze up at him in worry. “What if I couldn’t do it? What if-“

He stops me by putting a finger over my mouth.

“Because I have confidence in you,” he firmly states. “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have done that.”

I stare up at him in disbelief. His eyes meet mine as he lowers his finger away from my lips.

“Sometimes it’s better to kick off the training wheels and to just go for it,” he states.   
“Is that supposed to help me feel better?” I sheepishly smile.

He lightly chuckles. I’ve seen him laugh before, but not like this. This was a more...genuine laugh. As if he hadn’t laughed like that in years. Ours eyes meet again as we stare at one another admiringly. His soft gaze turns into a worried one.

“What is it?” I ask in worry.   
“We’ve got company,” he nervously replies.

A loud thud comes from behind. Loki and I find ourselves staring up at a red fire breathing serpent about 15 feet tall.

“This isn’t one of your tests, is it?” I ask.   
“Get behind me,” he commands as he uses his left arm to move me behind him.

I see how serious he is. This means trouble. The serpent blows a fierce stream of fire at us, but Loki engulfs us in a green veil of his magic. We’re teleported some yards away as he’s made holograms of us still in the stream of fire.

“Any idea where this thing came from?” I ask as we sprint away.   
“No, but I get the feeling it’s after you,” Loki replies.

The serpent lands in front of us with another loud thud. It whips its sharp tail at us, giving me a gash on my right shoulder. Loki is astonished seeing me wince in pain. He’s too frozen in shock that he fails to dodge the tail whip of the serpent. He’s sent flying hard into a brick wall, making an indent in it.

“Loki!” I yell in worry.

The serpent takes some steps further and is now right in front of me. Its crimson lit eyes stare down at me fiercely as it lets out a roar. I feel anger boil up inside me. Suddenly, my eyes become crimson lit and a mist of the same color swirls around my hands and up my arms. I send the creature flying into a brick wall, shattering it completely. It screeches in pain as it is now inside an abandoned factory. I walk over the scattered bricks through the hole in the wall. The creature attempts to shoot fire at me, but I reflect it back. Once again, the serpent is sent flying back, crashing into old machinery. I take this chance to lift the heavy machinery and drop multiple ones on the serpent. I don’t stop until the creature finally stops moving.

“Michelle!” Loki grabs a hold of me. “Are you okay?”

The crimson glow leaves my eyes and the mist disappears from my hands. We glance over at the serpent and see that it’s disintegrating into ashes.

“I don’t feel so good...” I say before passing out.

——

I shoot up breathing quickly.

“Whoa, whoa, easy,” Loki places his hands on my shoulders. “Relax.”

I glance around and see I’m on my bed back in my apartment.

“What happened?” I ask.   
“You passed out after destroying that serpent,” Loki replies as he’s sitting at the edge of my bed.

I wince at a slight pain on my right shoulder. I’m only wearing my black tank top that was under my sweater.

“I healed the gash on your shoulder...” Loki says. “I didn’t take any other clothing off you, just so you know,” his gaze lowers in embarrassment.   
“Thank you...” I say. “What about you? Are you okay?” I recall him being thrown hard against the brick wall.   
“I’m fine, thanks... It was a rough hit but nothing I can’t take.”

I sigh at him in relief.

“Michelle, I’m sorry,” he begins in guilt.   
“What for?” I’m confused.   
“If I hadn’t made you go there, this wouldn’t have happened...” He’s angered at himself.   
“Loki...” I say as I reach for his hand.

I stop at the sudden burst of my apartment door open. Jane and Thor rush into my bedroom in worry.

“Michelle, are you okay?” Jane comes to check on me.   
“What happened?” Thor looks over at Loki.   
“We were attacked by some serpent,” he replies.   
“Where did this happen?” Jane asks.   
“By the abandoned factories...” I can see Loki’s guilt as he keeps his gaze lowered.   
“Where is it?” Thor asks.   
“Michelle took care of it... I have a feeling it was after her.”  
“Who do you think sent it?” Jane asks.   
“No doubt it must be Bard’s doing,” Loki clenches his fist.  
“But how? He’s imprisoned in another realm,” Jane wonders.   
“Is there any way for him to escape?” Thor turns to Loki.   
“It could be possible...” Loki strokes his chin in thought. “Perhaps the passing of our father weakened the spell on his imprisonment. I wouldn’t be surprised if he managed to escape. He is the God of Darkness. We mustn’t underestimate him.”  
“Is there any way we can check the realm he’s in?” Jane asks.   
“I can create a portal that can take us there,” Loki states. “I have to locate which realm he’s in first.”  
“When can you do it?” Thor asks.   
“I’d have to search multiple realms to pinpoint his whereabouts. But it is possible,” Loki gazes over at me. “When I do find that realm, you cannot come with us. We can’t risk taking you. We don’t know what Bard may be planning.”

I lower my gaze and nod.

“Loki, you’ll have to stay here with Michelle,” Thor states. “We don’t know if Bard will try something again. You’re the only one experienced in magic. I know you can figure this out and keep Michelle safe.”  
“At least until we leave London,” Jane chimes in. “Considering the situation, we may have to leave sooner,” Jane places a hand on my arm in comfort.  
“I suppose there’s no helping it,” I say. “We have to figure this out to prevent the end of the world.”

I keep my gaze lowered.

“While you’re searching for the realm, Thor and I will do more research to find what we can do about Bard,” Jane looks over at Loki.   
“I keep forgetting you’re an astrophysicist,” I chuckle at Jane.  
“It’s helped us out a lot along the way,” Jane nods with a smile. “If anything comes up, call us right away.”

I nod at her. She and Thor prepare to leave.

“I know I can trust you with this, brother,” Thor places a hand on Loki’s shoulder.   
“I’ll do whatever I can,” Loki nods.

Thor gazes at Loki for a moment before leaving the apartment with Jane. Loki quickly heads to the living room and clears the area from furniture.

“I’ll need to scan realms to locate Bard,” Loki explains after pushing the couch out of the way.  
“How are you gonna do that?” I wonder.

Loki places his hand on the middle of the open floor. Green mist spreads and forms a circular pattern around Loki.

“Oh...” I stare in surprise.   
“Soon, you’ll be able to learn this,” Loki says as he sits in the middle of the circle.  
“Do you need anything else?”   
“Silence is all. I’ll need to concentrate. Meanwhile, get some rest. That sudden use of power earlier was too extreme for you, I believe.”

I nod and head to my room. Loki stares after me, gazing at the visible scars on my body in question.


	10. Chapter 10

The crackling of oil and scraping of the pan slowly wakes Loki up. He sits up on the couch as he looks around.

“You’re finally up,” I say as I serve eggs on two plates.  
“Was I asleep long?” He asks.  
“It’s about to be noon. I don’t know when you usually wake up but it’s pretty late for me.”

I finish preparing the plates of food and place the pan in the sink.

“I woke up late myself,” I admit.

Loki walks over to the dining table as I set the plates down. I fetch a pitcher of fresh orange juice and place it on the table with two glass cups. Loki takes a seat as he rubs his forehead, still a bit exhausted. I take my seat across the table from him after setting a small basket of fresh sliced bread between us.

“I know you were up all night,” I finally say. “To show my appreciation, I’ve made a nice brunch.”

Loki is a bit surprised as he stares down at the table, unsure of how to respond.

“It’s scrambled eggs with cheese, veggie sausage, bread, and some orange juice to go with it,” I say before grabbing my fork and knife.

Loki stays quiet, still in disbelief. I continue with my meal, thinking that he’s still waking up.

“You’re welcome,” Loki finally breaks the silence.  
“Hm?” I look up at him.  
“No one has ever thanked me like this before...” he lowers his gaze.

I stare at him with a mouthful of egg at his response.

“Well, I’ll do it again: thank you,” I say after swallowing my food.

Loki looks at my warm smile and lets a small one form on his face.

“Searching through realms must really take a toll on you,” I say before taking a slice of sausage into my mouth.  
“It does require a vast amount of concentration. It can exhaust you,” he says as he eats.  
“I dropped a pan earlier and you didn’t even budge,” I try not to laugh.

He lets out a small smile while chewing.

“How are you feeling?” He asks.  
“The gash is gone, thanks to you,” I reply.  
“When you had used your powers against the serpent...your eyes were crimson. Do you remember how you felt when that happened?”

I place the cup of orange juice down as I begin to remember.

“I don’t recall much...” I say. “All I remember is seeing you crash into that brick wall and being filled with rage... After that, it’s a little fuzzy.”

Loki is taken aback hearing that I was worried about him. He ignores it and goes back to what I said.

“From what I understand so far,” he begins. “When you unleash your power, you black out.”  
“Seems like it.”  
“That’s not good. There’s no telling if you’re able to stop if you can’t control it.”

My eyes lower at his words.

“What if I can’t control these powers?” I ask in worry.  
“I’ll do what I can to help you,” Loki assures me.

I let out a half smile, part of me not believing it would be possible.

— —

After a few hours of training, I’ve decided to take Loki down to the orphanage I work at. We’re approaching the building at around 5 o’clock in the evening.

“Aren’t you on vacation?” Loki asks with two large bags in his hands.  
“Yea, but I can’t skip out on this,” I say carrying another two large bags in my hands. “It’s Halloween. Kids go around trick’o’treating.”  
“Trick’o’treating?”  
“They dress up in costumes and go around for candy.”  
“Do they ever do the trick part?”

I shoot a smirk at him as he has a small grin on his face. We reach the entrance and head inside. Upon walking into the living area, at least a dozen kids spot me in surprise.

“Ms. Michelle!” they simultaneously cheer.  
“Hey kiddos!” I greet back with a huge smile.

Loki watches as the children bombard me with hugs.

“Ms. Michelle! Look! I’ve lost my first tooth!” a little boy holds a plastic container up at me to see with his tooth in it.  
“Wow! Congratulations! Now don’t eat too much candy when you’ve got less teeth!” I hand him a bag of goodies.  
“Ms. Michelle! I’ve read all the books you’ve given me,” an older girl happily says.  
“There are plenty more where that came from!” I hand her a bag.

The children have formed two single file lines for the bags of goodies: one in front of me and one in front of Loki. He looks a bit unsure as he hands the bags of goodies to one child at a time.

“Thanks, mister!” A little boy says with a huge smile up at Loki.  
“You’re-You’re welcome,” Loki shyly smiles.  
“Hey, mister,” a chubby boy who’s next in line looks up at Loki. “Are you Ms. Michelle’s boyfriend?”  
“Just take the bag and go,” Loki mutters, glancing over at me nervously to see if I heard the boy.

He ushers the boy away as he continues giving out bags of goodies. He’s relieved to see I’m too busy with the other children to have heard the boy.

“Thanks, Ms. Michelle!” The kids roam around and find a spot to open their bags of goodies.

I turn and see Loki still has some bags to hand out. A warm smile spreads across my face as he interacts with the children. After watching him for a moment, I head over to an office down the hall.

“Yes, we can schedule a time for you to take little Sarah home,” John talks on the phone behind his desk. “She will be delighted to hear the news. Thank you!”

He hangs up the phone and turns his chair toward me.

“I knew you wouldn’t miss giving the kiddos treats!” John smiles and gathers papers on his desk.  
“We need to talk...” I say with a faint smile.  
“What’s wrong?” He sees how serious I am.  
“As much as I hate to say this... I’m resigning from the orphanage.”  
“You’re what?” John is shocked.  
“Some unforeseen circumstances have come up. I have to move to Norway.”  
“Norway?”  
“Listen, John...” I lower my voice. “I can explain some other time in more details. I just need to head over there as soon as possible.”  
“So it’s permanent?”  
“From what I can tell so far, yes...”

John sighs and places his hands on his hips.

“I guess there’s no point in waiting anymore...” he says. “I was going to wait to tell you...”  
“What?” I ask.  
“The chairman has decided to offer you the position of director here at the orphanage. He was going to wait to tell you when you got back from vacation.”

I stare at the wall in deep thought.

“I’ll recommend you in my place,” I say.  
“What?” John is surprised.  
“You’ve been here as long as I have. You deserve the position just as much as I do!”  
“Michelle...” he gets up and walks over to me. “Are you sure this is what you want?”  
“I trust that you’ll be just as good a director as I would...maybe even better.”

I stare up at John with a warm smile. He returns it and pulls me in for a hug.

“Ahem.”

We turn to the door and see Loki standing there, staring at us questioningly.

“Who are you?” John asks.  
“John, this is a friend of mine,” I break away from the hug. “This is Loki.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” John holds out his hand to him.  
“The pleasure is all mine,” Loki firmly shakes his hand.

Both don’t break eye contact as they firmly shake hands, giving each other a stern gaze. They are of the same stature. I sense there is tension between them so I take this as a cue.

“Loki will be accompanying me with his brother to Norway...” I say, trying to figure out a way to not mention anything about gods or magic.  
“Is that so?” John continues to eye Loki.  
“We’re going to see some of his family there,” I continue to make things up.  
“You’ve never mentioned a Loki before,” John tells me.  
“We’ve only recently met,” Loki says firmly.  
“Already meeting his family?” John jokes but is still serious. “Don’t rush into things, Michelle.”  
“She’s a grown woman. She can make decisions for herself,” Loki shoots back.

I cringe on the inside as these two eye each other down.

“It’s not what you think,” I tell John.  
“When are you planning on leaving?” John asks.  
“Not sure. Might be as soon as tonight,” I reply.  
“Well, I’ll bid you farewell now just in case,” he turns to me.  
“I’ll send the chairman my letter of resignation along with my recommendation letter for you to take the director position in my place.”  
“I’m forever grateful. Contact me as soon as you can when you get to Norway. And please don’t be a stranger.”  
“I’ll visit you whenever I can.”

With that, we give each other one last embrace.

“Be safe, Love,” he plants a kiss on the top of my head.  
“Thank you, John,” I give him a warm smile.

I look over at Loki and signal for our departure. I walk out of the office and Loki follows.

“Please take care of her,” John calls out to Loki.

Loki stops at the door and turns his head to John. They look at one another in the eyes before Loki gives him a nod and takes leave.


	11. Chapter 11

The slightly fogged up window showcases London’s city lights as the airplane soars above. My thoughts think of John, the orphanage and the children. Loki and I are seated in the back of the almost empty plane.

“Already missing it all?” Loki interrupts my thoughts from the seat next to me.   
“More so dealing with the pressure...” I reply still staring out the window.   
“From what exactly?”  
“Saving the world from destruction while not knowing how to control immense power.”  
“Ah, right.”

I let out a sigh and lean my head back against the headrest with my eyes closed.

“Thor and Jane should have everything ready by the time we get there,” Loki folds his hands.   
“They took an earlier flight so they should be there for our arrival,” I say. “Leaving for Norway past midnight on Halloween night was not on my plans this year.”  
“Well, what do you usually do on Halloween?”  
“John and I have a tradition to crash Halloween parties in the area.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“We dress up in different costumes for every party we attend and rile the guests up. They call us the Dynamic Duo,” I smile.   
“You and him are rather close. Hard to believe you aren’t together...”  
“Nah. John and I attended college together in Chicago. We’re more brother and sister. It was actually his idea for me to move to London with him. This is his home.”  
“Just how were you able to form that familial bond with him?”  
“Similar to you and Thor. You guys have been through so much from a young age that you can call yourselves brothers. John is the brother I never had. He had a younger sister he had lost in a car accident. He said I remind him so much of her. We formed that familial bond from that.”

Loki listens carefully while staring down at the seat in front of him.

“That’s why he came off as protective when you met him,” I continue. “So don’t take it personal if he came off as aggressive.”  
“Hm,” he scoffs.

I tilt my head toward the window and continue to gaze down at the night lights.

“What if your people don’t accept me?” I break the silence.   
“They’ve accepted Jane. She’s not of Asgard but they accepted her,” Loki replies. “You’re technically part of our people.”  
“What if they think I’m a danger to them? Will they treat me like some dangerous outsider?”  
“I myself have not been perfect and on good terms in the eyes of Asgard,” Loki begins to explain. “I won’t go into detail, but they have been forgiving of what I’ve done in the past...especially Thor.”

I listen intently.

“If anything, they’ll offer you any support they can,” Loki continues to comfort me.   
“I sure hope so...” I doubt.


	12. Chapter 12

**“You little brat!”**  
**“You’re a worthless piece of shit!”**  
**“No one will adopt you.”**  
_**“No one loves you.”** _

My body flinches awake.

“Whoa, easy now,” Loki gently pats my shoulder. “Are you okay?”

I glance around in fear for a moment until I calm myself down. The bouncing of the carriage helps wake me up.

“Yea. Yea, I’m fine...” I avoid his gaze.

Loki eyes me for a moment, knowing I’m lying and something I dreamt troubled me awake.

“How long was I out?” I sit up on a pillow on the wooden carriage.  
“We’ve been riding for about an hour now. You didn’t last awake when we got in here,” he replies.  
“How long did Jane say it would take to get to Asgard?”  
“We should be there soon.”

The carriage comes to a halt.

“We’ve arrived!” The man leading the carriage announces.

Loki opens the cloth at the back of the carriage and climbs off. He offers me his hand and helps me down. My eyes widen as I’m in awe of the view. Large mountains hide a village in between the valleys under a cloudy sky. The etched out valleys form with the sea water into fjords.

“What do you think?” Loki asks as he gazes at the sight.  
“It’s...beautiful,” I practically whisper.  
“I was hoping you’d like it.”  
“Where shall I take your belongings?” The carriage driver asks.  
“You can take it to the cabin Michelle will be staying in,” Thor walks up with Jane.  
“You’re finally here!” Jane exclaims.  
“It’s beautiful here!” I give Jane a hug.  
“We did well choosing a new home for Asgard,” Thor smiles at Jane.  
“The city is not your style, I assume?” I joke.  
“The people of Asgard prefer a more simple geography,” Jane replies.  
“I can get used to this,” I smile while glancing around the busy village.  
“Come on. Let’s show you your cabin,” Jane leads us.

— —

Thor opens the door to a small cabin near the edge of a cliff side. He and Loki carry my luggage inside and place it on a wooden dining table in the kitchen area. The cabin has a first level where a cozy kitchen shares the space with the living area. Wooden stairs adjacent to the small fireplace lead to a small balcony where it leads to two small bedrooms on the upper level.

“Feel right at home,” Thor proudly says.  
“That will not be a problem...” I admire the architecture and materials of the wooden cabin.  
“If it’s alright with you, Loki will be sharing the cabin with you.”  
“It’s to take cautionary measures,” Jane explains.  
“As long as I can enjoy this beautiful cabin with the incredible view it has from here!” I exclaim while looking down at the fjords from a window.  
“I’m glad you like it here,” Thor smiles.  
“We’ll let you two settle in. It’s been a long trip from London,” Jane says.  
“We’ll come get you later in the day,” Thor adds.  
“I think I’ll take a nap,” I yawn.  
“Get some rest,” Jane nods.

With that, Jane and Thor exit the cabin. I carry one of my bags up the stairs toward my room.

“Just so you know, the room on the right is mine,” Loki says.  
“And who says that?”  
“This cabin happens to be mine. I’m being nice enough to share it.”  
“Oh. Just when I thought I had this whole cabin to myself,” I pout jokingly.

He scoffs. I make my way to the room on the left at the end. There is a king sized bed in the middle with a dresser to the left of the room. I drop my luggage next to the dresser and make my way to the window across from my new bed. There’s a beautiful view of the fjords and the valley.

“I can definitely get used to this...” I sit on the bed and stare out the window.

I lay myself down on the bed as I stare at the beautiful view of the window.

“Here’s the rest of your luggage,” Loki places a suitcase at the entrance of my room.

He glances at me before saying anything else and notices I’ve fallen asleep. He smiles a bit to himself at the sight of me before quietly closing the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Jane stopped by to give me some more traditional Asgardian attire. It includes simple black pants with a maroon long sleeve blouse and black boots, and a brown leather corset vest to accent the blouse. It’s past sunset and Jane is now leading me to a large cabin where we will be discussing the situation.

“Just be aware, there is a whole lot of testosterone in this gathering,” Jane says.   
“Thank my lucky stars that I have you,” I laugh.   
“It might be overwhelming at first, but you’ll get used to it.”  
“Lets hope this goes well...”

We enter through two large doors. Inside is a conference-like area where a long stone table sits in the middle. Thor is seated at the very end. Almost a dozen other men are also seated, Loki to Thor’s right. All eyes land on me and Jane as we walk to the table.

“So this is the lady everyone’s been talking about,” a dirty-blond man says.   
“This lady has a name. It’s Michelle,” I state.   
“Yes, she is of Asgard, no doubt!” He chuckles. “Please, have a seat, mah lady,” The dirty-blond man pulls a chair out for me.

I take the seat and Jane sits to my right, which is left of Thor.

“I’ve called us together to finally introduce Michelle and to discuss the situation,” Thor begins. “As I have already mentioned, Bard has made contact with Michelle through her dreams. He’s even sent a serpent after her.”  
“Any knowledge of how his imprisonment is?” An older man with a grey beard asks.   
“Loki hasn’t been able to pin point the realm he’s imprisoned in yet. We know he has knowledge of Michelle’s whereabouts because of the serpent he sent when we were in London. That is why we brought her here sooner.”  
“There’s no telling if Bard can locate her now or how he’d be able to,” Loki adds. “But there is one thing for certain: his power is great and should not be underestimated.”  
“That is why we need to be alert for anything suspicious. If you see anything, speak up. We must protect Michelle and keep her from Bard’s reach,” Thor says. “My brother is teaching her how to use her magic.”  
“Perhaps I can teach you how to wield a sword as well,” The dirty-blond man suggests.   
“Teach me so I can use it against you,” I sneer at him, earning me a smile from him.   
“Don’t go on trying to woo the lady, Brandt! She just got here!” A brown haired older man teases.   
“I only wish to give her a warm welcome is all,” Brandt chuckles.

Loki clenches his jaw.

“As if he had a chance to woo me,” I shoot back.   
“I love your spirit, mah lady!” Brandt is amused.   
“You’ll get your chance to get to know Michelle,” Thor addresses everyone. “For now, let her settle in.”  
“ _Thank_ you,” I appreciate him making that clear.   
“If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask,” Thor assures me.  
“Perhaps a good ole beer, if ya happen to have any,” I ask.   
“You heard the lady!” Brandt calls out. “Bring in the barrels!”  
“You don’t know what you’ve gotten yourself into...” Jane warns me.   
“Now I’m kinda worried,” I watch one of the men bring in pint glasses and sets them on the table.

They pass around beer filled pint glasses until everyone at the table has one.

“A toast to our newfound comrade: Michelle!” Thor holds up his pint glass.   
“Ay!” The men agree.   
“A toast to peace and to Asgard!”  
“Ay!”

With that, everyone gulps down their drinks. I look into the fizzy drink and take a whiff.

“It’s Asgard’s finest!” Brandt leans in on my left.

I eye him questioningly for a moment before I take a sip. To my surprise, it tastes great.

“Well I’ll be damned,” I gaze at my drink. “Not bad at all.”

I jug my pint glass which earns me a cheer from the men.

“Give her another!” Brandt calls.

Another glass pint slides across the table to me, foam spilling over the brim. I jug that one as fast as I can.

“Now we can see the Asgardian in you!” Jane jokes.   
“I’m not finished there!” I slam the pint glass on the table. “Another!”

The men cheer as they happily pass me another pint glass. Everyone begins to burst in laughter and conversation. The only one not being as festive as the rest is Loki, who hasn’t finished his first pint glass. Time passes and everyone has gotten a bit tipsy and boisterous.

“I’ve already had at least 5 pints and I’m only feeling a buzz,” I say after drinking a sip.   
“You’re tolerance is probably due to your Asgardian blood,” Jane explains over the loud male voices booming around the room. “You can keep up with these guys! I’ve barely finished two pints!”  
“You’ve brought more cheer to them,” Thor tells me as he refers to the people in the room. “I haven’t seen it this alive in so long.”  
“That deserves a toast,” I say.

I get up and stand on my chair, my right foot against the edge of the table.

“I’d like to make a toast!” I hold a pint glass.

The voices die down and the attention turns to me.

“I had my doubts about coming here,” I begin to say. “I thank you all for welcoming me to your beautiful home as one of your people. A toast to peace and to Asgard!” I hold my pint up.   
“Ay!” The men cheer while holding their pint glasses up.

We jug down our pints and the boisterous noise returns. The men begin to clap and cheer as I start to sing and dance like a hype man up and down the long stone table. Loki watches me with curious eyes and a small smile. Thor looks over at him and catches it.

“She’s a lively one, isn’t she?” Thor tells him.

Loki snaps his gaze from me to him in an effort to hide his admiring expression.

“She’s quite peculiar...” he finally says.   
“You gaze at her with a twinkle in your eyes,” Thor teases.   
“What? Your only eye must be mistaken,” Loki is embarrassed.   
“You can’t hide it from me. You’re my brother.”  
“Whatever it is you think I’m feeling for her, remove it from your thoughts... Besides, she wouldn’t be interested in the god of lies. How does that sound for a potential partner?”  
“I know there is good in you. Give yourself a chance.”

I’ve now brought Jane up on to the table with me to dance as the men continue to clap and cheer.

“Before we commit to anything, we must resolve the issue at hand with Bard,” Loki gazes up at me. “We can’t just fool around knowing that he might be up to something.”  
“Only _you_ would come up with that,” Thor smiles and nudges at him with his arm.

Thor returns his attention to me and Jane as we continue to dance with cheers and claps from around us. Loki gazes up at me with doubt and worry on his mind.


	14. Chapter 14

CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK

My head pounds as I wince at the sudden loud noise. I groan and cover my ears. 

“Bedtime is over,” Loki stops hitting a tea pot with a spoon.  
“What is it?” I groan.  
“It’s time for your training, remember?”  
“Oh, yeah... For a second there, I thought moving to Norway was all a dream.”  
“I’ll be waiting downstairs.”

Loki heads to the door and closes it after him.

“I still need to eat breakfast!” I shout after him.  
“Hurry up!” He groans from afar. 

I chuckle and kick the sheets off.

— —

Some 15 yards away from the village we’ve found a meadow at the edge of the forest, perfect for our training. Loki has used his magic to place three massive boulders in the middle of the meadow. He’s given me the task to use my magic to lift and throw these three boulders into the small lake. 

“Being able to lift such massive objects can be of use in battle,” Loki explains.  
“It would be— pretty nice if— I’d start with smaller objects,” I struggle to lift one boulder with my magic.  
“Sometimes it’s better to take the training wheels off and go straight to it.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I know...” I roll my eyes. 

My hands glow crimson as does the boulder. I grit my teeth as I see the boulder tilt slightly. After a moment of struggle, I tire and let the boulder drop. 

“You stupid boulder!” I grow frustrated and stomp to the boulder. “Damn it! Why can’t I just do it?!”  
“It takes time,” Loki cuts in.  
“What’s the point of being the goddess of dark magic if I can’t even move a damn boulder!” I turn to the boulder and strike it. 

To our shock, the boulder shatters at the surface and the rest flies and plunges into the lake. Both our mouths are agape as we watch the water violently splash. 

“Uuuuhhh,” I am still holding my fist up in shock.  
“Ummm,” Loki is staring at me in shock as well.  
“We need Thor,” I quickly say.  
“Yup. That’s it,” Loki agrees and we both run off to find Thor. 

— —

“Your Asgardian strength has awakened,” Thor says.  
“Just as Bard said,” I say. “First my magic and now the rest of my true Asgardian traits are awakening. Everything except the accent.”

Loki scoffs at my joke. 

“But just how strong is your strength?” Jane asks. “You have to have proper control over it before you accidentally do some damage.”  
“I’d hate if you go and remodel my cabin...” Loki sneers.  
“I’ll remodel you along with it,” I shoot back. 

We both grin at each other. 

“It seems you need another form of training,” Thor concludes. “But first we must determine the power of your strength.”

— — 

I’m standing a few yards away from the one person I didn’t want to work with: Brandt. 

“Great. Now I gotta deal with this guy...” I mutter to myself. 

Thor, Jane, Loki, and some other Asgardians from the meeting last night are standing on the side of the meadow. 

“This will determine your strength and fighting abilities,” Thor announces. “Brandt is one of our best fighters. He can teach you well.”

With that, Brandt and I begin to walk toward one another. 

“Don’t hold back, mah lady,” Brandt advises me. “Don’t be shy!”  
“If you insist,” I smirk.

I pull my right arm behind me and swing it forward swiftly, striking Brandt in the chin. He’s sent flying yards back into a tree. Loki crosses his arms and hides a smirk as the rest of the spectators watch in awe. 

“You told me not to hold back,” I shrug at Brandt with a smile. 

He smirks as the tree snaps and falls backward. He gets up and heads toward me. I stand ready with my fists up. He swings but I quickly duck down and strike my fist into his side. He winces and I take this chance to step back. 

“Is that really all you got?” I tease. 

He lunges at me and I avert his grasp. I wrap my arms around his torso from behind and body slam him into the ground, making an indent in the dirt. He manages to tackle me down and tries to pin me, but I punch him in the face and kick him off me. We get back up on our feet and begin to box it out. He throws punches and lands a few on my side. I absorb the hits and upper cut him in the jaw. He steps back to keep his balance but I waste no time and kick him in the stomach. He falls back and I take this chance to stand over him with a fist ready to strike. 

“Give?” I ask.  
“Alright, alright,” he holds his hands up with a smile. 

I move and offer him a hand to stand up. He takes it and comes to his feet. 

“Not bad, mah lady. Not bad at all,” Brandt chuckles.  
“Where did you learn to fight like that?” Jane rushes over with the rest of the spectators.  
“I give credit to my buddy John,” I reply. “He introduced me to kick boxing and wrestling throughout college and we spar and train together. Well, we used to, now.”  
“He trained you well,” Brandt pats me on the back kind of hard.  
“You’re not so bad yourself,” I punch him hard in the arm.  
“Well, at least we don’t have to worry about training you in combat skills!” Thor exclaims.  
“And here I was looking forward to training you,” Brandt says.  
“No thanks! I can handle my own,” I dust some dirt off my shirt.  
“I leave the rest to you, Loki,” Thor says. “Keep on with the magic training. Any other surprises, let me know immediately.”  
“Oh, we will,” I nod. 

They begin to walk off back toward the village.

“Perhaps we can spar again sometime?” Brandt walks over to me.  
“We’ll see,” I nod. 

He gives Loki a smile but with a stern gaze as he walks past us and back toward the village. Loki doesn’t back down and returns the gaze. 

“Let’s get back to training!” I am more confident now.

— — 

It’s well past sun down. I’m sitting at the edge of a small grassy cliff that looks over the small lake. The pale full moon shines down at the still lake. I have a basket full of berries I picked with Jane earlier. I pop one into my mouth. 

“I see you’ve found a good spot for your thoughts,” I hear Loki from behind.  
“Not a good spot anymore now that you’re here,” I joke.  
“I’ll leave you then.”  
“I’m kidding! I’m kidding! Feel free to join. There’s plenty space and berries to enjoy. Better you than that Brandt...”  
“He seems very fond of you,” Loki sneers as he sits a foot to my right.  
“Doesn’t seem to hide it either,” I scoff.  
“He seems...like a fine gentleman for you...”  
“What? No! He’s not my type at all.”  
“What’s wrong with him? He’s a rather good looking, powerful man. Why wouldn’t you be interested in him?”  
“Looks ain’t everything, first of all. A man can be the best looking in the world. But what if he’s ugly on the inside? Looks are out the window.”

Loki gazes down in uncertainty as he grabs a few berries in hand. 

“What if you found out something dark about the person you care about?” He finally asks.  
“Depends. Everyone’s got a dark past, no matter how big or small.”

I gaze over at Loki and see the uncertainty in his eyes. 

“Seems you got a dark past haunting you,” I say before eating a berry.  
“Nothing ever seems to escape you...” he smiles a bit.  
“I just sense when people are in need of healing. I know what it’s like to hurt... I wouldn’t want anyone going through any pain. So I do my best to help!”

I give him a warm smile before popping a berry into my mouth. He stares at me for a moment and feels genuine energy from me. 

“Long ago, my father waged war against the Frost Giants and their leader Laufey, to prevent them from conquering the Nine Realms, starting with Earth. The Asgardians won and seized the source of the Frost Giants’ power, the Casket of Ancient Winters.”

I sit and listen intently, seeing as Loki is finally opening up. 

“When it came time to choose a successor for the throne, my father chose Thor. However, it came to a halt when the Frost Giants came to retrieve the Casket. Thor, being too arrogant at the time, decided to take matters into his own hands and went to confront Laufey without my father’s consent. I tagged along. My father disapproved of Thor’s actions, so he stripped him of his godly power and exiled him to Earth. There, he met Jane. Thor wasn’t to return to Asgard nor could he raise his hammer until he proved himself worthy. During this time, I plotted...”

Loki takes in a deep breath, preparing for what he’s going to say next. 

“I plotted to let Laufey kill my father during his sleep. Now, I know that sounds bad, but I meant to set it up and stop Laufey myself to get approval of my father... But of course, it didn’t play out as expected. That’s when I found out... I found out that I was the biological son of Laufey...a Frost Giant. He kept me hidden away, ashamed that I was born a runt.”

Loki clenches his jaw at the thought, almost embarrassed. I watch him with compassion, remaining silent to encourage him to carry on. 

“I faked my death and returned only to plot again, only this time, against Earth. I was imprisoned for my war crimes on Earth. Until my mother was killed and Thor and I sought vengeance. As I mentioned before, it really is a long story... Now you know the haunting of my dark past. I was born from evil, therefore, I am meant to be evil.”

Loki looks down and eats a berry. 

“Just because you’re born from evil, doesn’t mean you’re meant to do evil,” I finally say. “Your blood doesn’t dictate who you are meant to be. It’s your actions. You and only you have control of your destiny. You get to decide the kind of person you want to be.”

Loki stares down in deep thought at my words. I pop a berry into my mouth. 

“Now I know how you and I can relate to one another...” I begin.

Loki continues to eat berries and listens. 

“Like you, I was born from evil. I don’t think my mother was evil, but my father is. As we already know, he’s trying to use me to destroy Earth and take it over. Not only that...I was also raised in unfortunate circumstances.”

I play with a berry in my hand, finding the courage to open up. 

“I was abused during my time as an orphan,” I finally say. 

Loki’s head darts up at me in shock. I keep my gaze down at the berry in my hand. 

“I was abused by my foster parents,” I continue. “That’s why I sometimes wake up in a panic. I have nightmares of the abuse. It’s the reason why I worked with the children at the orphanage. I felt it was my duty to help children who faced abuse. It’s horrible. I wouldn’t want anyone to experience that.”

I eat the berry as I gaze up toward the lake. Loki is stunned. He then remembers all the scars on my body and connects the dots. 

“I’m sorry you experienced that...” he says with sorrow in his eyes. “You truly have a kind heart to help those in need.”

We both gaze at the glistening lake as we enjoy the berries. 

“I appreciate you listening,” Loki admits.  
“Likewise,” I say. “I can tell we’re not people who open up so easily.”

He chuckles and relaxes as we both enjoy each other’s company.


	15. Chapter 15

It’s the next day. It’s been pretty much the usual: training with Loki early morning until afternoon. After training, I spent time practicing on my own while Loki searched for the portal Bard is in. Now, Loki has tagged along to go fruit picking in the forest at sundown.

I spot a bush full of berries and begin to pick at them, Loki following.

“Thanks for joining me,” I say while inspecting a berry. “I didn’t think you’d be into this stuff.”  
“Only because I want to make sure you don’t get into any trouble,” he crouches next to me.  
“Pfft. Me? Get into trouble?”  
“After all, I wouldn’t want you getting scared all alone in this dark forest,” he jokes as he tosses a berry into the basket.  
“I’m pretty sure I can defend myself at this point,” I chuckle.

We stand up and move on to the next bush. Loki goes on the opposite side of the bush and begins to examine berries.

“So...what is your type?” Loki hesitates to ask.  
“Hm? What do you mean?” I toss a good berry into the basket.  
“Last night, you mentioned Brandt isn’t your type...”  
“Ugh. Don’t mention his name.”  
“What don’t you like about him?”  
“He seems arrogant. Cocky. Full of himself. Aaaand oh, I just have a feeling about him.”  
“A feeling?”  
“I don’t know. There’s something off about him. Maybe he just annoys me that much.”

Loki chuckles.

“Either way, you’ve described him perfectly,” he says.  
“Really? Are you two not the best of buddies?”  
“Please. He’s always been weary of me. As you said, he’s awfully arrogant.”  
“Very much a pretty boy, is what I’d say.”

He walks around the bush back to me and drops a handful of berries into the basket.

“Back to my initial question...” Loki begins to say.

He stands right in front of me as I look up at his bright blue eyes.

“What is your type?” He asks again.  
“Hm. You’re awfully bold today,” I observe.  
“Don’t avoid the question.”  
“Do you really want to know?”  
“Yes.”

I stare into his eyes as he does mine. My 5’7” stature stands under his 6’2”. He and I both can’t hold back a smile, but we try our hardest. My eyes then gaze behind him.

“Tall...scaly...sharp teeth...and wings...” I say.  
“What?” Loki is perplexed. “What kind of men are you into?”

I drop the basket and pull him behind me. The large dragon breathes fire at us, but I shield us with a veil of crimson. Loki finally sees what’s going on and understands. I use my magic to hurl a tree at the dragon and send it flying into the forest.

“See? I can handle myself perfectly fine!” I nod at Loki.

Just then, another flying creature sweeps me up and carries me away, leaving Loki in silence.

“Of course you can...” he nods.

Loki summons a flying creature from his magic and jumps on it. The creature that has captured me has a grasp on my shoulders with its talons. I turn my head and see Loki on his creature catching up to us. To our dismay, the first dragon has a few friends and are now after Loki.

“Watch out!” I shout at him.

The dragons breathe streams of fire at Loki, but his creature maneuvers its way out of aim. We are now soaring above the ocean past the fjords. The dark water waves endlessly under us. I grab the creature’s legs that have a hold of my shoulders and begin to swing hard, left and right. This throws off its flight pattern. I do it enough for it to loosen its grip on me. I take this chance to climb my way up to its back. Taking a hold of the horns on its head, I steer its head to turn around. I head toward one of the creatures that’s attacking Loki.

“Come on, come on, come on,” I mutter quickly as I prepare myself.

I leap off the creature, causing it to collide into another one head-on. I’m falling for a brief moment until I land on another flying creature.

“So nice of you to join me,” Loki says as he maneuvers his creature.  
“Great catch!” I hold on to the creatures scaly neck.  
“I didn’t exactly plan on it, but thanks.”

I glance around and count five creatures surrounding us.

“I have an idea!” I shout.

I use my magic to make a dozen copies of ourselves. The creatures screech and glance around in confusion. Loki has now maneuvered his creature to fly closer to land along a wide river.  
I spot some rocks and boulders as we glide through the air.

“You focus on flying this thing!” I shout.  
“Just be careful!” Loki shouts back.

I use my magic to hurl boulders at the creatures. Two of them dodge some but I manage to hit three. They crash hard into the rocky side of a cliff.

“We still have two more on our tail,” I warn.  
“Hold on!” Loki shouts.

He maneuvers his creature left toward unsteady rock towers. With the creatures close behind us, we move swiftly through the rock towers. The two creatures crash into them, finally disappearing. Loki and I sigh in relief as we fly toward the ocean at the end of the rock tower valley. Our copies have disappeared by now.

“That was fun,” I smile.  
“You did well. I’m proud,” Loki admits.  
“I learned from the best! You kicked ass at flying this thing,” I playfully punch his arm.

Suddenly, a creature comes colliding into us. It knocks me off Loki’s creature, sending me flying down to the ocean water. The enemy creature comes back and catches me by my left leg.

“Shit, we missed this one!” I growl.

I’m hanging upside down as I’m swinging back and forth while the creature tries to escape away from Loki.

“I’m gonna get some serious whiplash...” I mutter as I get a bit dizzy.

I look at my loose right foot and see my heavy boot. Bending my right leg, I struggle to reach my boot, but eventually manage to slip it off. The creature is too preoccupied with Loki and isn’t paying me any attention. I close my left eye to aim while holding my boot ready. Once I have a clear shot, I send the boot hard into the creatures head, knocking it out. Both the creature and I plummet toward the water. I then remember: I can’t swim. My body plunges into the dark waters, the creature following with me. It wakes up and begins to drag me down, trying to use me to get to surface. I punch it repeatedly until I can no longer hold my breath. The creature also begins to lose oxygen until it disintegrates. My vision begins to blur as I find myself floating deep in the dark waters. Before I know it, I black out.


	16. Chapter 16

My eyes open slowly as my vision blurs. With every slow blink, my visions clears up.

“Michelle,” I hear Jane’s voice.

I fully open my eyes and see Jane sitting on the edge of my bed.

“I’m so glad you’re okay!” She embraces me.  
“What happened?” I finally ask.  
“You nearly drowned,” she explains.

I then begin to recall the struggle with the creatures.

“How’s Loki? Where is he?” I ask in worry.  
“He’s fine. He’s waiting downstairs,” she holds my hand in comfort. “He brought you unconscious to me and Thor on his creature. He told us everything.”

I let out a long sigh and look up at the ceiling.

“I really am so much trouble...” I say.  
“Just relax. You’ve been out since last night... I’ll go get Loki. He’s been worried sick about you and didn’t sleep at all. Thor tried to comfort him until he finally fell asleep about an hour ago.”

I glance at the window and see it’s daylight, probably around noon. Jane gently pats my hand and heads to the door, closing it after her. I sit in silence, thinking of last night. Before I can think any further, Loki bursts through the door and rushes over to me.

“Michelle! How are you feeling?” He frantically asks as he sits on the edge of my bed and takes a hold of my hand.  
“I’m awake, if that’s what you’re asking,” I try to joke.

He stares at me for a second before lowering his head. Thor and Jane take this as a cue and head for the door.

“We’ll give you a moment,” Jane says.

Thor closes the door after them. I study Loki for a moment and see his black hair is ruffled, clearly showing he was in distress. He finally looks up at me and I see his lips quiver with sorrow in his eyes.

“I jumped into the water after you,” he explains. “I pulled you out of the water and flew us on to land. I tried to resuscitate you, but only water kept coming out of your mouth. I thought...I thought I’d lost you.”

I stare into his watery eyes and feel my own water up. The only person who has ever cared this much for me was John. But with Loki...it’s a bit different.

“See? You _do_ have a good heart,” I mutter.  
“What?” He is surprised.  
“You’ve saved me...again,” I let out a laugh. “Don’t think your heart is made of evil. You’ve proven that you can do good.”

I give him a warm smile and he is in awe of my words, as if he’s just realized what I just said. He’s relieved and lets out a smile as he drops his head.

“Sooo did you change my clothes last night or—“ I begin to say.

Loki darts his head back up, his eyes wide, and has a slight blush on his cheeks.

“No! No! That’s why I brought you back here with Jane. She changed you from your drenched clothes to dry ones,” he replies nervously.  
“You’re blushing!” I tease.  
“No I’m not!” He lets go of my hand and straightens up.  
“Don’t be shy, sir Loki,” I say in his accent while pointing up a finger at his face.  
“Enough,” he pushes my finger down, holding back a smile.

There’s a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Loki calls out in hope of being saved from my teasing.  
“We need to discuss some things,” Thor and Jane walk in.  
“Shoot,” I say.  
“We might have an idea of how Bard plans on using you,” Jane says. “You possess a power that can wipe out this entire planet. We just don’t know what it is. But we do know that when you experience a strong emotion, your true power unleashes.”  
“Rage,” I figure.  
“That’s one emotion, possibly the strongest. When the first serpent attacked you and Loki at the abandoned factories, you experienced rage, which caused you to unlock that power briefly. It was the first time so it was intense for you, causing you to black out.”  
“But why anger? Can’t Bard whip up a hissy fit too, then?” I ask.  
“Rage is a powerful emotion. You were born of demon blood which was passed down to you by the god of dark magic. Combine that with whatever power you possess...”  
“There has to be something else to it,” Loki chimes in. “Whatever power you were born with must be difficult to control. Which leads to the question: how does Bard plan on controlling it?”  
“The only way to find out is to ask Bard himself,” I conclude.  
“Have you found the realm he’s imprisoned in?” Thor asks Loki.  
“Even if I have, would it be a good idea to go to it?” Loki responds. “He might be able to trace Michelle back through the portal.”  
“He must already know where I am,” I say. “First he sent the creature back in London. Then these other ones here.”  
“Once we find the realm he’s in, we’ll strengthen the spell that’s keeping him imprisoned,” Thor adds.  
“Then I’ll keep searching,” Loki reassures.  
“Meanwhile, you stay and get as much rest as you need,” Jane advises me.  
“I’m feeling rather well. I’m good to go,” I kick the sheets off my bed.  
“No, Michelle,” she urges me to stay in bed. “We need you to stay here. At least until we verify that the perimeter is free of any other signs of Bard.”

I look into her eyes and understand.

“I’ll have my warriors search,” Thor assures. “Just rest.”

I nod as I sit back on the bed. Jane and Thor take their leave. My thoughts wander as I think about what Jane has explained. Loki notices my pensive face.

“What’s on your mind?” He asks.  
“I’m still bothered by how those creatures have found me...” I reply.  
“Perhaps he senses whatever power you possess. Almost like a beacon.”  
“I don’t know...maybe...” I furrow my brows at the possibilities.


	17. Chapter 17

Thor and his regiment confirmed that there was no sign of Bard or his creatures in the surrounding area, consenting that I can roam about but not too far out and to stay alert.

My face is practically buried into the pages of an oversized book. The tan pages are filled with fancy old English writing with drawn out pictures sporadically placed in the book. I finish a section and feel the gold edge of the paper as I turn to the next page. This is one of Loki’s books of Asgardian magic. Since he’s busy looking for Bard’s realm, he’s given me these books to study closely. The hustle and bustle of the village around me is no bother.

“Good morning, mah lady,” Brandt stands in front of me.   
“Morning,” my face is still glued to the book and I maneuver around him.   
“Care to join me for a walk?” He follows.   
“No thanks. Busy,” I keep my gaze into the book.   
“Always so mysterious...” Brandt furrows his brows. “What’s this?”

He grabs the book by reaching his arm over my shoulder from behind. We come to a halt.

“Asgardian sorcery...” he skims the pages with a raised eyebrow. “It looks complicated.”  
“You’re all brute strength. I wouldn’t expect you to know this,” I try to calmly say. “It’s not mine so I’d like it back, please.”  
“Ah. It belongs to that Loki,” he reads on the book. “Doesn’t it bother you that he’s the prince of lies? God of mischief?”  
“What’s bothering me right now, is _you_ interrupting my reading,” I snatch the book from him. “In case you didn’t know, I have to prepare to prevent the end of the world.”  
“Indeed.”

I begin to head toward the forest to find berries to snack on while I read. To my dismay, Brandt follows.

“What are you up to now?” He’s curious.   
“I have a long afternoon of reading, so I want something to snack on,” I gaze around for berry bushes.  
“With the cold weather coming in, berries will become scarce.”  
“Which is why I need to stop being distracted,” I smartly remark while dropping a handful of berries into my pouch.  
“I love how feisty you are. Not afraid to say what you want.”  
“Don’t you have to prepare for battle or something?” I crouch to berries on a bush.   
“I need not worry. Unlike Loki, I can handle anything without tricks or  _magic_ ,” he mocks.

I choose to ignore him and continue picking at berries.

“I don’t know how you can trust him,” Brandt continues. “He betrayed his family and people and was the cause of some atrocities... How don’t you know he plans on using you somehow? Perhaps he has some personal gain from this...from _you_.”

I choose not to react and keep my calm. The silence is a que for Brandt.

“Very well then,” he sighs. “I’ll be off. Good luck with your reading.”  
“Thanks,” I blankly say, not paying him any attention.

Brandt makes his way back toward the village. I stare after him with furrowed brows.

— —

My fork scrapes the porcelain plate as I finish my pile of mashed potatoes. Loki picks at his peas in thought. Tonight’s dinner seems a little off, some tension in the air.

“Any luck on finding that realm?” I break the silence.   
“Nothing yet...” he answers still looking down at his plate.

I can see something is bothering him. We hadn’t seen each other since morning so I’m wondering what it can be.

“The books are great,” I say before eating my peas. “They’ve been a great help since you’ve been busy.”  
“Perhaps you’d prefer learning from them to me,” he swallows a piece of bread.   
“What? I can’t pick on a book,” I joke. “I need company.”  
“I feel you’ve found it somewhere else,” his voice leaves a trace of sorrow.   
“What are you talking about?”  
“I’ll leave books out for you to study tomorrow. I’ll be busy searching for Bard’s realm.”

He stands from his chair and heads for the stairs.

“It’s been a rather tiring day,” he makes his way up the stairs. “Get some rest.”

With that, he reaches his room and closes the door after him. I’m left sitting at the table by myself, the cabin filled with silence.

“What’s up with him?” I wonder.

I stand up and take our dishes to the sink. Bubbles foam as I brush a soapy sponge on them, my mind pondering at what Loki said.


	18. Chapter 18

I make my way down to the kitchen after getting dressed. I’m hoping to catch Loki in time for breakfast. I reach the kitchen table and see three books stacked on there with a note.

“I’m out with Thor. Get started on these,” Loki’s handwriting says on the note.

I let out a sigh and place the note back on the table.

“Why is he acting so odd?” I think as I head toward the cupboard. “He usually looks forward to breakfast with me, even though he acts like he doesn’t....”

I take the loaf of bread in the cupboard and cut two pieces. The homemade jelly I whipped up with the berries turned out well for toast. I spread it across the slices of bread, the jelly smothering around and getting on my finger.

“Maybe he just needs some time with his brother,” I think as I lick the jelly off my finger.

After putting everything away, I take my toast on a plate to the kitchen table and prop open one of the books. A few minutes into the book, there’s a knock at the door. I get up and clap my hands free of breadcrumbs before opening the door.

“Jane!” I exclaim. “What brings you here this morning?”  
“Thor and Loki are out,” she explains. “I figured we spend some time together too. Woman to woman talk.”  
“Of course, come in,” I welcome her.

I close the door after she walks in and lead her to the kitchen table.

“I was just having breakfast while I begin my studies,” I pull out a chair for her. “Would you like anything to eat or drink?”  
“A drink is fine.”  
“I have water and freshly squeezed orange juice.”  
“Water will do.”

I head over to the cupboard and grab a glass cup and fill it with water.

“So who did the plumbing and electricity throughout the village?” I place the cup on the table for Jane.  
“Thank you. It was a combination of labor from the people and Loki,” Jane replies. “He used his magic to create pipelines that lead to a massive underground supply of clean water. He also created a grid for power. Thor recharges the electricity grid,” she laughs.  
“Wow. Loki made all that possible?”  
“It’s part of the reason why the Asgardian people have come to forgive him. With so much that was lost after the destroying of their old home, Loki felt it was his fault.”  
“He hopes to find redemption of some sort...”  
“That’s what Thor says. As bad of a guy he can come off as, he can still do good. Thor strongly believes in that.”  
“It’s so nice to know how close they are, even if they are not brothers by blood.”  
“Thor says that you’ve been making an impression on Loki,” she sips from the cup.  
“Is that so?”  
“It’s fairly obvious that you two are fond of each other. But it seems there’s something in the way.”  
“I’m the key to destroy this planet. Come on, what chance at happiness do I have?”  
“Don’t sell yourself short of love. It’ll only make things worse for both parties. Take me and Thor for example. He’s the god of Thunder, ruler of Asgard...and I’m Jane Foster, just a regular human. I didn’t think I had a chance to be with Thor. But we came to terms with our feelings and made it work. We’ve overcome so many things together... I’m sure you can have a similar experience with Loki, too.”

I finish my toast and look down at the table in thought.

“These are big books,” Jane glances over at them.  
“Ah, yes. These are books Loki has assigned me to read while he’s gone,” I reply.  
“Is it difficult?”  
“Lots of reading but hey. What other choice do I have, right?”

My eyes lower with a hint of sorrow which Jane takes notice of.

“I’m sure everything will turn out fine,” she grabs my hand in comfort.

I smile up at her, hoping that she’s right.

— —

Jane spent about another hour and a half with me at the cabin. We had some deep conversations about life and what we plan to do after this whole end of the world thing passes. She left so that she could let me study the books and so she can tend to her own work.

It’s early in the evening. I’m just about done with the second book. I am sitting at the kitchen table sipping from my cup of orange juice as I turn a page.

“I need a break...” I sigh and rub my eyes.

I glance over at the gold wall clock: it’s 5:38pm.

“I wonder when Loki will be home,” I wonder.

Just then, there’s a knock at the door. I place the book down on the table and head to the door.

“Evening,” Brandt bows.  
“Oh, it’s you,” I sound disappointed.  
“I’ve come to check on you,” he invites himself into the cabin. “I hope your evening is going well.”  
“It _was_ going well...” I close the door.  
“Hm. Lots of green colors in this cabin...” Brandt glances around.  
“It’s Loki’s cabin, so yes.”  
“Speaking of the Frost Giant,” Brandt turns to me. “What has he been up to?”  
“From what I know, he’s off with his brother.”  
“For his sake, I hope he is.”  
“What are you getting at?” I cross my arms.  
“It would raise suspicion if he snuck off on his own, is all.”  
“Did you come here to check on me or to ridicule Loki in his absence? Because that sounds unmanly of you,” I sneer.

Brandt cackles.

“I’m more of a man than he ever will be,” he exclaims. “After all, he _is_ a monster... Do you know of his true parentage?”

I stay quiet with my arms crossed, staring sternly at him.

“He’s a Frost Giant runt,” Brandt hisses. “How can we trust him so freely?”  
“He’s worked on redeeming himself for his past,” I defend.  
“But who knows if he’s bound to do such atrocities again?” He smirks as he walks up to me.

I glare up at him. At this moment, the front door opens. We turn our gaze and meet with Loki’s. His eyes glance from Brandt to me, clearly disapprovingly.

“It’s my time to go, mah lady,” Brandt smiles. “I hope you have a good evening.”

Brandt walks past Loki, eyeing him with a glare. Loki stands his ground and returns the gaze. With that, he closes the door after him and locks it. I keep my arms crossed, feeling Loki’s stern gaze as he stands by the door.

“What purpose did he have here?” He finally breaks the silence. “He’s not welcome into my cabin.”  
“He invited himself in, claiming to be checking up on me.”  
“Is that _really_ what was going on?” His voice grows angrier and louder. “First I hear about you and him disappearing into the forest yesterday. And now I find you two alone in _my_ cabin?!”  
“Disappearing into the forest?” I realize now why he was so upset last night. “He followed me there, first of all!”  
“Oh yes, and I suppose you went along with it!”

He stomps over to me and I stand my ground.

“So what did you two do? Did you speak ill of me in my absence?!” He growls. “Perhaps even laughing behind my back!”  
“I’d never do such a thing,” I firmly say.  
“Then what? _What_ were you doing with _him_?” He grows impatient.  
“Defending you!” I shout.

He is taken aback and stands there in surprise.

“He was talking bad about you and I defended you,” I continue. “Don’t you see? He wants to get under your skin. I can’t believe you would think I’m that kind of a person, one who would fool around with people.”

Loki stares at me with wide eyes. He ponders on my words and realizes I’m right. He feels like such a fool, being played at his own game.

“Michelle, I-“ he begins.

Before he can continue, I grab my black cloak from the rack beside the entrance and leave, slamming the door behind me. Loki stands there, still processing what just happened. He couldn’t help it. The thought of me and Brandt being together just boiled his blood. He wants to go after me but chooses not to, feeling guilty. Instead, he decides to give himself and me some time to cool off.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature Content Warning

It’s late at night and I still haven’t returned to Loki’s cabin. I’m at my favorite spot at the edge of a cliff. I pick a pebble up and throw it into the lake.

”How could he think that Brandt and I were fooling around? In his cabin!” I scoff to myself. “But it was just a misunderstanding...”

I bite my lower lip in thought.

“I think I’m really falling for him...” I think to myself. “But...we can’t be together. I don’t want us to risk any pain... What if we fail to stop Bard and I kill him and everyone?”

I grow frustrated and hurl a pebble so hard across the lake that it makes it to the other side of the forest. I plop down and let my legs dangle at the grassy edge before letting out a deep sigh. The lake glistens under the moonlight.

“ _I hold your hand when you are feelin’ mad at me_ ,” I begin to sing.  
“ _Yeah when the monsters they won't go away_  
_The windows won’t close_  
_I pretend to see what you see_  
_How long, I say how long, will you re-live the things that are gone?_  
_Oh yeah the devil's on your back but I know you can shake him off_  
_Mmm mmm_  
_And every day that you wanna waste, that you wanna waste, you can_  
_And every day that you wanna wake up, you wanna wake, you can_  
_And every day that you wanna change, that you wanna change, yeah_  
_I'll help you see it through 'cause I just really wanna be with you_.”

Loki is walking up nearby from behind and stops by a tree to listen.

“ _You know it’s funny how freedom can make us feel contained_  
_Yeah when the muscles in our legs aren't used to all the walkin’_  
_Mmmm_  
_I know if you could snap both your fingers then you'd escape with me_  
_But in the meantime I'll just wait here and listen to you when you speak, or scream_  
_And every day that you wanna waste, that you wanna waste, you can_  
_And every day that you wanna wake up, you wanna wake, you can_  
_And every day that you wanna change, that you wanna change, yeah_  
_I'll help you see it through 'cause I just really wanna be with you.”_

Loki listens intently at my sweet singing, hearing the pain in my voice in connection to the lyrics.

“ _And every day that you wanna waste, that you wanna waste, you can_  
_And every day that you wanna wake up, you wanna wake, you can_  
_And every day that you wanna change, that you wanna change, yeah_  
_I'll help you see it through 'cause I just really wanna be with you_.”

I gaze down at the lake in silence. Loki furrows his brows in sorrow.

“You have a beautiful voice,” Loki walks up.  
“Oh... I didn’t realize I had an audience...” I’m a bit embarrassed.

Loki sits himself a foot beside me on my right, also gazing out at the lake. There’s a moment of silence between us.

“I apologize for the way I acted,” he finally says. “I just... misunderstood what happened between you and Brandt.”  
“Apology accepted,” I nod. “Don’t ever put me together with that brute again.”

Loki chuckles. Silence ensues between us for a moment.

“The lyrics to the song...” Loki begins. “They have deep meaning.”  
“It’s one of my favorite songs by a group, Foster the People...” I shyly tuck some hair behind my ear.

I try to hide the notion that the song reminds me of the relationship he and I could have. Though I can sense he is thinking the same thing.

“When I was a child, I’d sing to help me cope with the trauma and abuse,” I finally say. “Got punched. Got my hair pulled. Whipped with an extension cord. Sometimes because my foster parents were angry. Sometimes because they just felt like it. I always wished someone someday would come and save me. Until I finally realized the only one who could save me was myself. It was so hard for me to open up and trust people. Until I met John. He was the first person I told about the abuse I endured. Our connection was like brother and sister... And then, _you_ came along,” I turn to him. “We got on the wrong foot at first, but now...” I shake my head a bit.  
“I do apologize for my initial behavior,” Loki says. “Like you, it’s awfully difficult for me to open up and trust others. It’s because of our difficult pasts that we find ourselves struggling like this. But I’ve come to realize something. Perhaps we were meant to endure such difficulty in life in order to understand each other. To fill each other’s voids.”

Loki keeps his gaze out into the distance as I do also.

“I was in denial of these feelings,” he continues. “But you just keep reeling me in. I’m so captured by you. It angered me at first. Perhaps because I’ve never felt this way. It made me feel weak.”  
“You can’t fall in love with someone who’s meant to destroy a planet,” I am angered at the thought.  
“And I thought that you couldn’t fall in love with someone who schemed to do wrong. I was afraid you’d see me as a monster, someone who can’t be trusted, like everyone else sees me... But you see the good in me. You make me want to do more good. I cannot fight these feelings, no matter how hard I try.”  
“But what if it all ends? What if Bard succeeds?” I turn my frustrated face at him.  
“Then I want to savor every moment possible with you,” he calmly replies.

He gazes into my eyes with such passion and admiration. I feel my eyes water and shake my head as I lower it.

“I’m sorry if I’m not the ideal man for you,” he lowers his head. “You’d prefer a man like John or Brandt. You wouldn’t want to be with the offspring runt of a Frost Giant.”  
“No, it’s not that!” I shake my head and tear up more. “I’m just...I’m just afraid... I’m afraid of having to lose this connection I’ve found with you.”

Loki is surprised but understands.

“Just when I’ve finally met someone who I have a genuine connection with...this whole end of the world thing has to happen. I’m afraid of starting something only to lose it shortly after.”  
“It’s better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all,” he holds my face with his right hand and wipes away a tear. “I’m prepared to do whatever it takes to make it through this with you.”

He keeps his hand on my cheek with loving eyes as I stare into his in awe. Just then, rain begins to pour down on us.

“Just our luck,” I scoff.  
“We’d better head back to our cabin,” he smiles.  
“So it’s _our_ cabin now?” I look at him with a sneer.

He gives me a warm smile, knowing that I always find a way to pick at him.

”Race you back to the cabin!” I give him a light shove. “And _no_ teleporting!”

Loki runs beside me and chuckles seeing I read his mind. We usher through the rain to get back to the cabin. By the time we get there, our clothes and hair are soaking wet.

“That rain did not waste time, did it?” I laugh.  
“I suppose it didn’t,” he chuckles. “We should get out of these soaked clothes.”

We head upstairs to our bedrooms. I walk into mine and head for the wardrobe behind the shoji panel and begin to undress. Shortly after, Loki walks in wearing only a black robe and is about to say something but stops as he sees my shadow through the panel paper. The moonlight shining through the window creates the shadow of my naked body. He traces every curve with his eyes as I gently dry my hair with a small towel. He gulps as his heart begins to beat faster.

“Um, I’ve brought an extra towel for you,” he clears his throat.  
“Can you pass it over to me, please?” I reach my hand over the panel.

He hesitates but moves forward and hands me the towel. I wrap it around my body like a shawl. It’s big enough to cover my whole body and my head. I walk around the panel and meet Loki.

“Ah, warm and cozy,” I smile.

I glance over to a wall mirror and see how I look. The only thing uncovered is my face.

“I look like a grandma,” I giggle. “Or a witch. Which I technically am...”  
“If it helps, a beautiful witch...” Loki shyly says.

I walk over to him and lean my head against his chest.

“This is cozy too...” I smile.

Loki feels a bit uneasy at the thought of us only wearing one piece of garment. He eventually feels more comfortable as we sway slowly.

“So tell me...what is your type?” He finally asks.  
“Again with that?” I laugh. “I guess you’ve earned an answer after saving my ass again... Well, my type is a man who I can relate to. A man who is kind and passionate. Who I can share adventures with. Who can laugh and cry with me.”  
“Am I your type?” His face showing some doubt.  
“You’re exactly that and more,” I look up at him.

We gaze into each other’s eyes passionately, with love and need. Before we know it, our lips meet. We kiss shyly and it builds to passionate kisses. I cup his face in my hands as he places his hands on my hips, holding up the towel on my body. As our kissing grows more passionate, so does the touching. I run my fingers through his damp black hair. He pulls my hips closer to his. Without warning, he lifts me up and carries me on to my bed, holding himself over me. Before going any further, he looks me in the eyes.

“Are you sure you want to carry on with this?” He asks.  
“With _you_ , yes,” I place my hand on his cheek.

He stares into my eyes for a moment and returns to kissing me as he unties his robe with one hand. I fully unwrap the towel from my body, which he immediately notices. He takes a moment to look down and admire my plump breasts and wide hips and natural black hair over my private. I feel my face flush and heat up in shyness. I’m also embarrassed by the scars on my body.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers lovingly while cupping my face in his hand.

He returns to kissing me passionately. I completely remove the robe off his body. His slender yet muscular physique excites me more as I caress his back and stomach, noticing the natural black hair on his pelvis. I can feel his erect penis rub against my thigh. He parts my legs and gently thrusts himself inside me. I let out a moan which he echoes at the warmth and tightness inside me. He begins to thrust in and out at a steady pace, savoring my insides closing in on him. He kisses me on my mouth and then moves to my cheek, to my neck and to my breasts, worshipping whatever he can. Then he begins to quicken his pace on his thrusts. He places his hand on my cheek while he holds himself up with his other hand. I run my fingers into the back of his hair while holding his cheek with the other. He increases his thrusting speed more. Our eyes gaze into each other passionately as we moan in pleasure.

“Loki...” I moan.  
“Michelle...” he returns.

This is what we’ve both wanted. To feel and please each other so passionately. I feel his jaw clench in my hand as his breathing deepens with mine. We reach our climax together and his thrusting comes to a halt. We keep our eyes locked to one another as we pant. He caresses my cheek as I do his.

“I love you,” we whisper at the same time, causing us to laugh quietly.

He exits himself out of me and helps me get comfortable under the bedsheets. I feel his arms slither around me and he pulls me closer with my back facing him. I kiss his hand and he kisses the back of my head. He lays eyes on the scars on my shoulders and back. A feeling of sorrow fills him as he tightens his hold on me, pulling me closer. We fall asleep to the rhythm of our breathing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature Content Warning

I’m in the kitchen, stirring up scrambled eggs and toasting bread over the stovetop. I’m wearing the robe Loki was wearing last night. Recalling the night before with him makes my heart skip.

“Morning,” Loki’s deep voice causes me to jump.  
“Ah! Morning!” I nervously smile, avoiding his gaze.

I quickly place the eggs and bread on plates and set them on the dining table. Loki notices my nervous behavior and wonders for a moment before also recalling the events from last night. He then figures that I’m still a bit shy over it. I walk over to a pitcher filled with fresh orange juice and pour some into the cups.

“Breakfast is ready!” I quickly sit down and begin my meal.

Loki observes me as he calmly walks over to the table while adjusting his robe. He sits on the chair adjacent to me at the table. I can feel his gaze on me and avoid it as my face is heating up.

“Someone’s nervous...” Loki teases.  
“What? No,” I deny, still not looking at him.  
“It’s amusing. You’re the one that does most of the teasing... Ooh, how the tables have turned.”

I finally look up and give him a pouty stare.

“There she is,” he smirks.

I try to hold a serious face but let out a smile.

“Why so nervous?” Loki is more sincere.  
“Umm...” I lower my eyes. “It’s just...”

Loki takes a bite out of his bread and picks at his eggs.

“I’ve never...done what we did...” I finally admit. “I’m just not used to someone else seeing me naked...” my face blushes.

Loki stops chewing as he too blushes a bit at the thought of having had the pleasure of seeing my naked body.

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ve never had that experience either,” he shyly admits while taking a gentle hold of my hand.

I blush a bit at his reply.

“What? You’re a prince!” I am astonished. “You could have any woman you want! I’m sure you’ve had  _some_ sort of experience before me...”

Loki clears his throat after swallowing some bread.

“Prince I am. I _could_ have had any woman I wished...But I don’t want just _any_ woman,” he boldly but lovingly admits.

Once again, I’m surprised at his response which makes me blush a bit more. Who knew Loki could be so romantic? We stare at one another in silence. I bite my lower lip as we both smile lovingly at each other.

— —

I’m in the living space trying to use my magic. My eyes focus hard and my brows furrow as I am attempting to create something. Loki is walking down the stairs with an open book in his hand. He approaches the living area I’m in without taking his eyes off the book.

“I think I know where it is,” he says but immediately comes to a halt upon seeing what I’m doing.

I’m kneeling on the rug holding an abnormally large pineapple. My blank stare meets Loki’s confused face.

“You uh...you guys don’t have these here...” I sheepishly smile.  
“Out of the many things you can create...” Loki chortles. “You create a fruit?”  
“I love pineapples! Besides, I’d say this is pretty good to create on my own. Showing more progress.”  
“Actually, you _have_ been improving at a surprising rate...” he wonders for a second.  
“So you know where _what_ is?” I ask.  
“Ah yes. I found one of my father’s notes in some of his books,” he walks over to me. “And it mentions the portal in which Bard is in.”  
“Great! Now let’s open it and make sure he stays put there.”  
“No,” he’s quick to say. “You are _not_ to go into that realm. Who knows what could happen if you were to set foot near him.”

I slowly nod in comprehension.

“Good girl,” he caresses my chin. “I will go to my brother and have him accompany me there. I will not stop until I know he will not escape that realm.”

Loki begins to prepare for departure. I stand there with my arms crossed, a pensive state on my face. He notices and knows I’m worried.

“Don’t fret,” he walks over to me. “I will go with Thor and will return before you know it.”

He cups my face with his hands as I still have a skeptical expression. He plants a kiss on my lips and heads for the door.

“Loki...” I call after him.

He turns back to me.

“Please be careful,” I plead.

He gives me a reassuring smile before leaving.

— —

Loki is preparing himself to open the portal. He and Thor are with the regiment deep within the forest, away from the village. In case anything were to occur, they don’t want it near the people. The regiment of warriors is to await their return.

“We will enter the portal,” Thor calls out to his men. “Should anything other than us come through, you are to put a stop to it.”

They nod, prepared for the worst. Thor walks over next to Loki as he watches him prepare. He stares at Loki, studying him carefully.

“What is it?” Loki glances at him.  
“There’s...something different about you,” Thor wonders.  
“Hm? To what are you referring to?”  
“I sense a different energy coming from you... You’ve been uplifted.”  
“I have Michelle to thank for that.”

Thor continues to closely study Loki.

“Did something happen with Michelle?” Thor asks.

Loki recalls the night before and his face begins to heat up, avoiding Thor’s gaze.

“Is everything alright, brother?” Thor asks.  
“Let’s get this over with, please,” Loki quickly insists.

Thor shrugs it off. Loki stands in the middle of a pattern on the ground and lifts his hand to use his magic to open a portal. A small glowing circle appears in midair then grows large enough for two people to go through. Thor and Loki step in and find themselves in a cave-like environment. There is very little light and a bit of steam roaming the air. At the end of a rocky pathway is an alter. There, an older man is chained in a gold cage, appearing to be in a slumber. Thor and Loki approach him.

“I don’t sense anything wrong with the spell...” Loki studies the inscriptions on the gold bars. “He won’t be leaving this realm anytime soon.”  
“That’s a relief,” Thor sighs. “We’ll head back and share the good news.”

Unbeknownst to Thor and Loki as they turn to head back to the portal, Bard opens his eyes. A smirk curls the corner of his lips.

— —

Thor has called the regiment for a festive gathering late in the evening. All of his warriors are there, along with Jane, Loki, and myself. They’ve brought out barrels of foaming beer and hoards of food on to the stone table. Nearly everyone is practically drunk at this point.

“I’ve organized this gathering to celebrate an occasion,” Thor exclaims to the group with a pint glass of beer. “Thanks to the work done by Loki, we were able to find the portal Bard was in. We’ve confirmed his imprisonment and it is secure. Michelle is safe and Midgard no longer has threat. I raise a glass for Loki - for his hard work. To Loki!”  
“Ay!” The crowd of men bellow.

Pint glasses clink and boisterous sounds fill the room. Thor walks over to Loki who has his arms crossed.

“I didn’t need to be the center of the attention,” Loki grumbles.  
“Nonsense! You deserve recognition, brother!” Thor proudly exclaims.

Loki can’t help but let out a smile.

“I haven’t seen you smile like that in so long... Why is that?” Thor wonders.

Loki inadvertently turns his attention to me across the room. He watches me interact with Jane, seeing me happily laugh and smile.

“There goes that twinkle in your eyes again,” Thor observes.

Thor sips from his pint glass as he also turns his attention to me and Jane. He stands to Loki’s left.

“Mother and father would approve of them both,” Thor smiles. “I knew she was the one for you.”

“And _how_ did you?” Loki turns to him.

They watch me and Jane from afar as we have our arms over each other’s shoulders as we sing, holding our pint glasses in one hand.

“From the moment you laid eyes on her,” Thor replies. “You weren’t fond of the idea at first, but you knew it too.”  
“You caught that with your only eye?” Loki teases.  
“I may have only one eye. But I know my brother well.”

They turn to one another and exchange sincere smiles. Thor chuckles as he brings his pint glass up to his mouth. He stops once he sees a bothersome sight. Brandt is drunkenly chatting me up, one arm leaning against the wall, his 6’2” height and wide stature towering over me. Loki notices Thor’s troubled expression and finds the source. A bitter frown washes over his face. He watches as Brandt cups my chin in his hand and tries to caress my cheek. I slap his hand hard away, a clear warning to him. Once again, Brandt pushes his limits and caresses my hair next to my face. Loki begins to boil inside. Anger takes him over and he marches toward Brandt. Just as he’s about to reach his boiling point, he catches Brandt trace his finger down my collar bone and close to my bosom. Loki grips Brandt’s shoulder, turns him around, and socks him in the jaw. Brandt drunkenly stumbles hard on his back.

“Don’t _ever_ lay a finger on her again,” Loki growls.   
“Or _what_?” Brandt stumbles back on his feet and walks up to Loki’s face. “What will you do, Frost Giant runt?” He shoots.  
“That is _enough_!” Thor steps in and pushes Brandt back, bothered at what he called Loki.

By now, everyone has turned their attention to the scene.

“You and Michelle should leave for the night,” Thor advises Loki. “I’ll have a chat with Brandt,” he stares at him disapprovingly.

Loki glares at Brandt and he returns the look.

“Go,” Thor tells Loki again.

With that, Loki wraps his arm around me and leads me out of the cabin. He ushers us through the breezy night, his hold bringing me closer. I can feel his anger and decide to stay quiet until we reach the cabin. Once inside, he slams the door behind us and walks over to the dining table. His hands grip the backrest of a chair, cracking the wood, as he heaves in anger.

“Who does he think he is?” Loki roars. “How _dare_ he touch you like that!”

Even in the dark, I can see his shoulders trembling.

“Perhaps he’s right! I _am_ just a forsaken runt offspring of a Frost Giant!” He grits his teeth.

I rush over and embrace him from behind. I can feel his body trembling as he breathes deeply. The feeling of my body against his begins to calm him down. I breathe in sync with him, one breath at a time. He closes his eyes and breathes slowly with me.

“Do you love me?” He breaks the silence.

He turns around and faces me.

“Tell me: do you _truly_ love me, even after I’ve committed such atrocities? Even if I am a Frost Giant?” His face shows doubt and shame.

I look up at him and place my hands on the sides of his face.

“I love you. As the man you are now, not the man you once were,” I whisper. “Your actions in the past were a result of grief. You acted the way you did because you felt cheated. You’ve become a better person... I’m proud of you for that.”

I peck him on the lips and caress his hair. He gazes into my eyes, feeling reassured.

“Thank you,” he sighs in relief. “I apologize for raising my voice.”  
“Thank you too,” I smile. “I was going to sock Brandt in the face but you beat me to it... And I was gonna give him another one but Thor spared him.”

Loki chuckles. His hand reaches my cheek and rests there as he stares into my eyes through the dark. He kisses me and we begin to make out passionately. As he reaches for my clothes to undress me, he teleports us into his bedroom. He begins to quickly undress himself while our mouths are still glued together. Once he finishes undressing the both of us, he climbs on to the bed. He guides me over after sitting down and has me kneel over his thighs, my legs on the outsides of his. With my legs parted, he reaches for his erect penis and guides himself inside me. I lower myself gently to give him deeper access and begin to pump up and down. He breaks away from our kissing to plant kisses on my neck and my breasts.

“You’re mine,” he murmurs between breaths. “And mine alone.”  
“I’m yours,” I moan quietly into his ear.

This excites him even more. He thrusts his own hips upward to deepen the penetration as we continue to kiss. The bouncing of my breasts against his chest sends waves of pleasure to us both. As we pump faster and harder, he wraps his left arm around my lower back and holds onto to my left hip with his right hand. I hold on to the sides of his face as we feel waves of pleasure build up more. He echoes my moans with his own as his jaw clenches while we keep our eyes locked together. He hums and I let out a gasp once we reach our climax together. We hold each other close as we heave for air, our foreheads touching. Our hot breaths meet before we kiss. After we catch our breath, he helps exit out of me and pulls the sheets over us. I face him and he pulls me closer, my head right under his chin, and we gradually fall asleep. 


	21. Chapter 21

The sky is blackened with smog. A violent wind gusts through the fiery land. Ashes fly through the air sporadically. I’m standing at the top of a rocky hill, looking down at the piles of bodies. Thor, Jane, John, children...and Loki. All laying lifeless in the piles of ash.

“Michelle! Michelle!” I hear Loki’s voice echo.

My eyes shoot open as I gasp for air. I look up at Loki with wide eyes as I heave.

“Relax,” Loki is worried and tries to calm me down.  
“You...you were dead,” I recall the dream. “You, Thor, Jane, everyone!”  
“Take a moment to breathe calmly. It was just a nightmare.”

He sees the fear in my eyes and pulls me closer to his warm body for comfort. I calm down as he caresses my hair. Our naked bodies lay in silence under the dark teal bedsheets as I come to my senses.

“Now tell me...what was it you dreamt?” Loki calms me.  
“The end,” I answer. “The world was fiery and in ashes... I saw everyone dead. Thor, Jane...you.”

My eyes water as my lips quiver. Loki caresses my hair and holds me close.

“Somehow, I’m still haunted with the feeling that it might actually happen,” I whimper softly. “I can’t stand being the key to everyone’s demise.”  
“Nothing of that sort will happen,” Loki calms me. “Thor and I made sure Bard was imprisoned in that realm.”

I gaze up at him with teary, worrisome eyes, which causes him to feel almost helpless, trying his best to comfort me.

“I will be there,” he wipes away a few tears from my face. “I will be fighting alongside you to overcome anything.”  
“Thank you,” I whisper and bury my face into his chest.

He holds me close as he caresses my arms and plants kisses on the top of my head. He can’t imagine how long I’ve gone without anyone listening to me, without a shoulder to cry on. The thought of me being all alone brings tears to his eyes, as it reminds him a lot of himself. Except, at least he had a family who took him in and loved him. I had no one from the beginning.

— —

It’s late in the afternoon, close to sunset. Thor and Loki have gone off to spend some brotherly time together. The village is set to expand so they’ve gone to inspect the area to see how habitable it is. A new palace for the royal family is also set to be built. I’m with Jane as we are taking a stroll through the forest after we’ve gone fruit picking.

“Thor loves homemade pies,” Jane says as she cradles the fruit basket.  
“I bet he has a huge appetite,” I joke.  
“He does! Sometimes I’m left wondering where all that food goes to.”  
“It’s a godly stomach. Do you have enough fruit?”  
“Hm. I should have enough for an apple pie,” She scans the fruit basket. “And you?”  
“I have a lot of berries. Loki and I love the berries around here. I think we’ll just eat them straight. I mean, we can whip up virtually anything with our magic, but...we don’t like to abuse it. I enjoy the time passed with berry picking.”  
“That’s good to stay humble. You gotta know hard work.”  
“I second that.”

I pop a berry in my mouth as I gaze up at the darkening sky.

“You and Blondie gonna tie the knot anytime?” I ask.  
“That’s ideal...” Jane sighs. “But there might be some complications down the road.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’m not Asgardian,” she shrugs sadly. “Thor will outlive me. We won’t be together for as long as we’d want to.”

I watch as she gazes down in sorrow.

“I’m sure Loki and I can find a way to make it happen,” I suggest.  
“How?” She wonders.  
“Maybe a spell of some kind? Or some elixir.”  
“I appreciate the thought but I’m not sure how likely that is.”  
“For love, anything is possible.”

We exchange warm smiles as we continue our trek back to the village, about a seven minute walk away.

“By the way, are you and Loki together?” Jane asks. “Officially, I mean.”  
“As much as we didn’t get along at first... yeah,” I chuckle.  
“You two are meant for each other. Thor always explains how difficult it was for Loki growing up and about his true parentage. You and him have a similar story... You both fit each other’s missing puzzle pieces.”  
“We really do, huh?” I smile at the thought.  
“Afternoon, ladies,” we hear a familiar voice.

To our surprise, Brandt emerges from the trees’ shadows.

“What the hell do _you_ want?” I shoot.  
“Quick to anger,” he smirks.  
“Thor spared you from my punch last night. Don’t think I’ll hesitate to take a shot at you again.”  
“What is it, Brandt?” Jane tries to defuse the situation.  
“I’ve just come to pick up a package,” he is standing some ten feet in front of us.  
“Great, then we’ll be out of your way,” I say.

I lead Jane to walk past him but halt as I see three serpent creatures with wings emerge from the shadows.

“You see, the thing is... the package I have to deliver is _you_ ,” Brandt smirks at me.  
“And take Michelle where?” Jane asks.  
“To Bard,” I answer.  
“What?” Jane is confused. “He’s imprisoned. How can that be?”  
“Because he’s working for him,” I reply. “You’re the one who’s been telling Bard my whereabouts. I knew there was something about you.”  
“So intelligent,” Brandt grins. “Intelligent, powerful, and beautiful... All traits for the perfect wife.”  
“Wife?” I’m taken aback.  
“Bard made me an offer I couldn’t refuse,” Brandt explains. “If I help him, he’ll make me a ruler of this world after he takes it over. And he’s offered me his daughter as my queen.”

I grimace at the thought.

“If Bard was locked up, how was he able to send those creatures after me?” I ask.  
“We made it seem as if Bard was the one sending those creatures,” Brandt explains. “Once that Frost Giant runt found the realm Bard was in, I took note of how to open that same portal.”  
“But you don’t possess any sorcery,” Jane argues. “How would you be able to open it?”  
“That’s where I come in,” a woman’s voice comes from behind our left.

A woman with black straight hair wearing a green armor suit steps out of the shadows and walks up next to Brandt. She holds a black scepter in her left hand, a glowing red gem at the end of it.

“Hela,” Jane gasps.  
“Who the hell is she?” I mutter to Jane.  
“She’s the goddess of death. She wiped out the realm in which Asgard formerly resided in an attempt to rule it. We thought Thor and Loki dealt with her for good.”  
“I’m flattered but I don’t have time for introductions,” Hela says. “I will be freeing Bard. But I need _you_ , Michelle. You can unlock the spell casted on the cage Bard is imprisoned in. We’ll be taking you there to do so.”  
“And if I don’t want to?” I glare.  
“My dear, this is not a request. It is a demand. And we’ll take you by force if need be.”

I use my arm to move Jane behind me.

“I’m going to distract them,” I whisper to Jane. “I’ll lure them away and you run.”  
“Michelle, no-“  
“You have to warn Thor and Loki,” I interrupt. “You have to make it out alive to let them know.”

Jane understands but hates the idea of me having to fight them. I use my magic to hurl two trees at them. This causes a distraction and lets me make a copies of me and Jane scattering in different directions. I lead Jane down a slope behind some boulders.

“Stay here until I lure them away,” I tell her.  
“Michelle-“  
“They’re after _me_. If they follow me, I’ll lead them back to the village. I don’t want anyone hurt because of me. Get to Thor and Loki as soon as you can. Tell them what they’re planning.”

She looks me in the eyes before embracing me. With that, I teleport to where Hela and Brandt are. I rush at Brandt and tackle him into a tree. It breaks in half as we fall back. He lifts me up and kicks me off him, sending me crashing into a boulder. It cracks at my impact and I grimace.

“Come on, I don’t want to hurt my bride-to-be,” Brandt marches to me.  
“I have no problem hurting _you_ ,” I rush at him and kick him in the torso.

He falls on his back and the serpent creatures come after me. I take this chance to sprint further into the woods, away from the direction of the village. The last thing I need is for them to cause any destruction there. A serpent lunges at me from behind. I jump and grab a tree branch to swing me over and behind the creature. With a wave of my hand, I use my magic to send the creature flying into a rocky ravine. The two other creatures are hot in pursuit of me as I continue to sprint through the forest. I come to a halt seeing a dead end at a cliff. A creature flies at me but I repel it with my magic and catch it on fire. It screeches and the third creature leaps on top of me, pinning me to the ground. I swing my right fist at its head repeatedly but it continues to pin me. I gather up magic in my body and unleash a crimson pulse that pushes the creature off me, making it disappear into ashes. Brandt takes this opportunity to jump on top of me. He pins me down, and as I struggle to break free, my mother’s necklace breaks off.

“Enough games,” Hela walks up with a black scepter.

She holds the tip of the scepter to my forehead. I yelp out, trying to fight them off.

“You can not escape what you’re destined to do,” Hela smirks.

I feel my body stiffen and my eyes go wide. I gasp as my vision cuts to black.


	22. Chapter 22

Thor and Loki are just arriving back at the village, well past sunset.

“I’m looking forward to the construction of the new palace,” Thor exclaims. “We found the perfect spot! In the middle of the  fjords, the palace will sit on the water, a stone bridge connecting it to land!”  
“If I wasn’t helping, you’d never find that perfect spot with one eye,” Loki teases.  
“Will it be a hassle for you to use your sorcery to help build it?”  
“It’ll take time and energy, but of course I can manage. Perhaps Michelle can also assist.”

The thought of me brings a warm expression to his face. Thor catches it but keeps from teasing him about it.

“How has Michelle been progressing in her sorcery?” Thor asks.  
“She’s practically mastered all I can teach her,” Loki replies. “The books I’ve assigned her have also been a big help.”  
“She catches on fast.”  
“I know she’s intelligent, but I get the feeling that it’s not just her wits that have helped her excel.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Just the fact that she has learned so much in so little time.”  
“That’s because she has a great teacher,” Thor pats him on the back.  
“Something just doesn’t seem right.... but it’s just a feeling...”  
“I’m sure mother would be proud of your work. After all, she taught you everything you know about Asgardian magic.”  
“I only wish she and Michelle could have met,” he sighs.

Thor places his hand on Loki’s shoulder to comfort him.

“Thor!” Jane’s voice breaks the silence.

Jane is sprinting as fast as she can to them, almost tripping. Thor and Loki see her crying face and run to her.

“What’s wrong?” Thor asks in worry as he hugs Jane.  
“They have her!” Jane exclaims. “It was Brandt! He was the mole!”  
“Have _who_?” Thor is confused.  
“Brandt has been secretly working for Bard alongside Hela. They need Michelle to undo the spell that’s imprisoning Bard. They have Michelle!” Jane begins to tear up.

Loki’s face goes white as his eyes widen in shock.

“Where was the last time you saw them?” Thor asks Jane.  
“I’ll show you,” Jane sprints back into the forest.

Thor and Loki run after her. Upon reaching the area where we encountered Brandt and Hela, they see the signs of a struggle: trees strewn about, broken in half, a boulder cracked. They follow the footsteps in the ground until they reach a cliff. Loki spots something glistening in the grass near the edge of the cliff. He runs over and kneels to pick it up.

“It’s Michelle’s...” Loki confirms. “I can open the portal to where Bard is. We’ll intercept them there.”  
“Jane, go back to the village and warn the regiment,” Thor quickly directs. “Loki and I will go to the realm.”  
“Be careful,” Jane places her hand on his cheek.

They give each other a kiss before departing. Wasting no time, Loki has already opened the portal and they both quickly step in. The familiar cave-like environment has a slight fog to it as drops of water hit the rocky ground.

“Loki!” my scream echoes.

Loki immediately sprints toward it around a corner, Thor following behind him. Loki stops at the sight of a red force field that’s separating the area. On the other side, a large broken cage lays on the ground. Standing in front of it is an older man with slicked black and grey hair, wearing crimson and black armor. He’s fixing his cuffs as he smirks up at Thor and Loki.

“Bard,” Loki grumbles.

Next to Bard stands Hela who’s holding the black scepter. Brandt has me shackled with magic handcuffs behind my back.

“Release her! NOW!” Loki bellows.  
“I’ll release her when I awaken her true power,” Bard responds. “Since you’re here, I figure you might want to see her transformation.”

Thor attempts to strike the force field with his thunder. Static and sparks ripple across the force field but have no affect.

“I bet you’re wondering what power Michelle possesses,” Bard begins to explain. “She was born with the power of an infinity stone, one that has never been encountered before. In fact, she may be far more powerful than I.”  
“If she holds so much power, how do you intend to control it?” Loki glares.  
“This scepter,” Hela steps in. “It holds a stone I created that can control her.”  
“Thank you, my queen,” he caresses Hela’s hair before turning his attention to Loki. “Tell me: do you know how to activate her power?” Bard asks as Hela hands the scepter over to him. “Michelle’s veins run with demon blood she inherited from me, which will allow me to awaken her true power. You probably noticed how she excelled so quickly. All I have to do to complete the process is use my sorcery. And the rage will take her over.”

Loki and I stare at one another, our breaths quickening in panic. Bard walks over to me with the scepter and it begins to glow a brighter red. As Brandt holds me firmly, Bard places the tip of the scepter at the center of my forehead and I begin to glow crimson. My body stiffens up as my mouth widens in a gasp, my face clenching.

“NOOO!” Loki’s yell echoes.

My eyes glow crimson as my consciousness withers away. I fall forward on my face and begin to squirm uncontrollably as a crimson mist envelops my body. I scream in agony as I roll over on my back, my legs kicking at the rocky surface. My skin turns slate grey; my nails grow longer and sharper; my canine teeth grow slightly sharper; I roll on my stomach as two bat-like wings protrude from my back, tearing through my shirt. Bard steps away after some seconds as my body stops glowing, but my eyes stay glowing crimson. A trance-like expression washes over my face as I am still laying on my stomach, my cuffed hands behind me. Loki watches in horror at my transformation, his eyes watering up. Thor is also stunned.

“Did Loki tell you about who abandoned you on Midgard?” Bard begins to instigate. “His own father, Odin! He left you there to suffer!”

My fists clench up.

“It was his father’s fault that you suffered so much!” Bard continues.

Loki and Thor watch me as my trance-like expression changes into an enraged one.

“It is _them_ you have to destroy for vengeance!” Bard exclaims. “Destroy the planet on which you have suffered so much!”


	23. Chapter 23

Loki and Thor stare in complete utter shock at my transformation - my true demon form. I spread my wrists and break the magic metal shackles. They drop with a clank to the stone floor. My hands push my body up as my wings spread out, a ten foot span.

“I have you to thank, Loki,” Bard calls out. “You taught her how to wield her magic and led her right to me. Considering I have Midgard to wreck havoc, you and your brother will be a problem... You will have the honor to be Michelle’s first victims. She will showcase her power in this realm to you. And she will kill you both.”

Thor prepares for an escape. Loki stares at me with his mouth agape.

“We have to go,” Thor says to Loki.

Loki pays him no attention as he’s still in shock staring at me.

“Loki!” Thor yells.

The force field vanishes. My eyes are locked on Thor and Loki. Thor uses his thunder to break through the cave. My body glows as I begin charging up my magic pulse. Just as Thor grabs Loki and flies out of the cave, I send the pulse of power in their direction. The wave completely destroys the side of the cave Thor and Loki were just in. They are now outside, fleeing behind some giant boulders.

“We have to keep them busy,” Loki says. “They stay in this realm by any means necessary.”  
“So we’re on our own,” Thor shakes his head. “Great. There has to be a way to snap Michelle out of Bard’s control.”  
“The scepter is what’s controlling her. We have to destroy it.”  
“You get the scepter and I’ll handle Hela and Bard... What about Michelle?”  
“Stay as far away from her as possible,” Loki advises.

Thor rushes away and leaves Loki behind the boulder. Loki is left thinking of ways to handle the situation. His mind races but can’t stop thinking of me. My true demon form. Just how much power do I really possess? He recalls his own true Frost Giant form. What else could I possibly be capable of? Suddenly, the boulder shatters behind him, revealing a smirking Brandt.

“Your big brother isn’t here to help you this time,” he mocks as he shoves away a piece of boulder. “I’ve always hated you, Loki.”  
“The feeling’s mutual,” Loki nods with a smirk.

It turns out to be a copy of Loki as it disappears, revealing a bomb. Brandt scurries away, but the bomb’s impact sends him flying into a pile of boulders. Loki charges at him and strikes him in the face.

“Once we’re done with you and your brother,” Brandt backs away. “We’ll head back to Midgard and wipe it out. I’ll become a ruler of my own regiment and make Michelle my wife!”

Loki’s blood boils and he lunges at Brandt with his daggers. Brandt pulls out his sword and blocks the hits. The blades screech as they collide.

“You have to admit. A goddess of dark sorcery doesn’t fit well with a runt,” Brandt mocks. “She’ll be better off with me. A fine man with true power!”

He strikes his sword at Loki but is blocked.

“She’ll _never_ be with you!” Loki growls.  
“I didn’t say she had to _willingly_ ,” Brandt smirks.

Loki glares as he rushes at Brandt again with his daggers. After blocking Loki’s attack, Brandt shoves him, causing Loki to lose his balance on a rock and falls back. Brandt takes this opportunity to lunge at him. His sword pierces through Loki’s stomach. Brandt watches as Loki’s eyes widen and his body stiffens.

“You don’t stand a chance,” Brandt hisses. “It’s over, Frost Giant! Michelle is mine!”

Suddenly, Brandt feels two blades plunge into his back. His eyes widen as his mouth hangs open, in utter shock.

“How’s that for a _runt_?” Loki hisses into Brandt’s ear from behind.

Brandt collapses on to his knees and drops onto his face after the Loki copy he stabbed vanishes. Loki glares down at Brandt and watches as his breathing comes to a halt. A sudden shock hits Loki on the back and sends him flying. His body bounces off the rocky surface a few times but he manages to land on his feet. He gazes up and sees Bard walking up toward him, the black scepter in hand.

“Pity that Brandt was defeated,” Bard shakes his head. “I didn’t expect the Frost Giant runt to kill him.”  
“The runt calling has gotten rather old,” Loki remarks. “I no longer feel ashamed.”  
“Is that Michelle’s doing? I wasn’t expecting my daughter to turn out so noble.”  
“You don’t deserve to call her your daughter. She may have your blood running through her veins, but she doesn’t have your filthy heart.”  
“Is that so? Let us see how true that really is.”

I land in front of Bard, making an indent in the rocky ground. My wings close a bit as my hypnotized eyes stay locked on Loki.

“Teach him a lesson,” Bard commands me.

In a blink of an eye, I fly at Loki with a fist into his stomach. He wheezes as his body lurches forward. I grab and twist his arm, causing him to grunt in pain. With a twist of my body, I hurl him over me. He lands on his stomach on the hard surface, coughing to catch his breath.

“Even if I didn’t control Michelle, I still wouldn’t allow her to be with someone like you,” Bard says.  
“You don’t...have control...over her,” Loki takes in deep breaths.  
“It’s a disappointment she turned out so noble and kind. Same as her mother.”

Loki struggles to get to his knees, his hands supporting his body. I stand a few feet in front of him, awaiting Bard’s next command.

“Ingrid was her name. She was a powerful demigod. One who was beautiful...” Bard continues. “But her heart was filled with good. I stole her away and forced her to birth a child for me. Once she had Michelle, I didn’t feel the need to have her around.”  
“What did you do to her?” Loki glares at him.  
“As soon as I had Michelle, I killed Ingrid.”

My eyes glance from Loki to the distance in front of me. Loki notices the change and waits to observe.

“I didn’t have any use of her, so there was no need to have her around,” Bard continues to boast. “I planned to raise Michelle on my own. To fill her heart with evil. Until Odin came to know of my plan to rule Midgard. He imprisoned me in this forsaken realm and took Michelle. He thought she’d be better off on Earth, for fear that she would turn out like me. To prevent that, he halted her true Asgardian powers and left her at an orphanage on Earth as an infant. With Odin’s death, the spell that imprisoned me weakened gradually and granted Michelle her Asgardian powers back. I took the chance to reach Michelle through her dreams and hoped to lure her to me. Until you and your brother came along. But I used it to my advantage. You taught her magic and I perfected the rest.”  
“You’re a monster,” Loki glares at him, still on the ground.  
“As are _you_. I would have made you the same offer I had to Brandt. Join me and have my daughter as your wife while being your own ruler. Forget your brother. You’ve always wanted to shine. But clearly, you’ve had a change of heart. Now I must get rid of you.”

Bard makes the scepter glow and tries to have me finish Loki off. To his dismay, I don’t budge.

“Finish him,” Bard commands.

Loki looks up at me and sees tears rolling down my face.

“I said _finish him_!” Bard demands.

To Bard’s surprise, the glowing gem in the scepter explodes. He shields his face from the shards and glances from the scepter to me in utter confusion.

“How?” Bard utters.

Before he can blink, I am gripping his throat, raising him off his feet. My eyes glow even more than before.

“You. Killed. My. Mother,” I grit my teeth.  
“The gem...it wasn’t...strong enough...” Bard gasps for air.  
“You think you can control me?”  
“Bard!” Hela appears.

She grabs a hold of Bard’s cape and teleports him some yards away. I slowly turn my head toward them. Bard drops to his knees and Hela holds him close as he coughs.

“The gem,” Hela panics as she sees me shatter the scepter.  
“How dare you defy your father!” Bard barks.  
“Don’t you _dare_ call yourself my father,” I grimace as I stomp toward them.  
“Michelle, my dear! Perhaps we can come to an arrangement,” Hela tries to plea. “I looked forward to becoming like a mother to you after we rule over Midgard.”  
“You. Are. Not. My. Mother,” I glare my glowing crimson eyes.

A veil of crimson begins to glow around my body. My raven black curls float as my power seeps. With every step, the rocky ground cracks. Loki watches as Thor arrives to help him to his feet.

“What’s happening?” Thor asks.  
“The gem on the scepter,” Loki hugs his bruised stomach. “It wasn’t strong enough to control Michelle’s power.”

I continue to make my way toward Bard and Hela. The purple sky changes to a deep red as black lightning flashes.

“No one. Can. Control. Me,” I growl, flashing my sharp canines.

The crimson glow around my body becomes more violent. The air around us begins to swirl strongly.

“This isn’t good,” Loki shakes his head.

As Hela and Bard look at me with wide eyes, the ground cracks in a circle around them. A ball of crimson energy engulfs them along with the ground where they stand. I raise my right hand and the piece of ground in which they stand floats up into the sky. Once it’s at least 20 feet in the air, I ball my fist up. In a split second, the ball of crimson obliterates in a red flash, sending a powerful shockwave throughout the area. Thor and Loki lurch back some feet by the power of the explosion. They glance up in shock as there is no trace of Bard or Hela. The god of dark sorcery and the goddess of death - gone in the blink of an eye. A wind almost like a mini hurricane whirls around me as I drop to my knees. Strings of crimson and debris swirl around me and the surrounding area, so strong that Loki and Thor have trouble standing.

“We have to stop her!” Loki yells. “If she continues like this, she can destroy herself and us!”  
“What can we do?” Thor wonders with almost no hope. “We can’t just leave her.”

Loki looks away in thought for a second. He turns to his brother and places his hands on his shoulders.

“You have Asgard and Jane to take care of,” Loki tells him. “Thank you for always being there for me. I couldn’t have asked for a better brother.”  
“Loki...What?” Thor is puzzled.

A portal opens behind Thor and Loki hastily shoves him through.

“Loki, no!” Thor attempts to grab hold of him.

It’s too late. Loki closes the portal. He turns toward me and fights the pulsing pain in his stomach. The strong winds are almost enough to carry him away. He stomps with every step to keep from flying away. The rocky surface begins to crack and rumble. After what seems like forever, he finally reaches me. I’m kneeling with my wings covering me, hunched over as I hug myself and weep. Loki drops to his knees in front of me and moves the wings aside. He takes a hold of my head and lifts it, my black curls floating straight up in the air. My glowing crimson eyes are flooded with tears that cascade down my cheeks.

“Michelle...listen to me!” Loki calls out. “I know you can control this! You have a strong heart...one full of love.”

There is no change to the energy around us. Loki glances around and sees everything is getting worse by the second. There’s a sudden tremble in the ground. His eyes fall back to me and fill with tears.

“If I can’t stop you... then I’ll die with you,” Loki holds my face in his hands.

He pulls my face in for one last passionate kiss. This is it. It is the end for us. Tears roll down Loki’s face as he cherishes this final moment. His only regret is not spending more time with me. Seconds pass and the whirlwinds of crimson energy slowly come to a halt. Loki pulls away from my face and sees the crimson glow in my eyes fade away as my hair falls back down on my shoulders. My demon form gradually turns back to my Asgardian form. I blink hard a few times as I find myself staring into Loki’s blue eyes.

“Loki...” I whisper with wide eyes.  
“I told you I’d stay by your side,” he whispers. “Even if it means dying with you.”

My eyes water again and I bury my face into his chest. He holds me close as I weep. Not from rage. Not from grief. But from love.


	24. Chapter 24

My body trembles in Loki’s arms as I quiet down my crying. He caresses my head as he sheds his own tears.

“You’re safe now,” he whispers. “It’s over...you’re safe.”

I sniffle and look up at him, wiping the tears from his eyes this time.

“I’m sorry,” I mutter. “I hurt you.”  
“What? This is nothing,” he chuckles with a slight wince to his stomach.  
“Thank you... for staying. I was sure I’d lose control and destroy myself. You could’ve left with Thor...but you stayed,” I smile and touch foreheads with him.

We smile at one another as we keep our foreheads together, caressing each other’s faces. Our attention shifts to the trembling ground. It begins to crack more.

“It seems you’ve destroyed this realm...” Loki glances around.

The ground moans as it begins to crumble into a dark abyss.

“Hold on to me!” Loki embraces my body.

As the realm crumbles and fades to nothing, Loki hastily opens a portal. He throws himself with me through it and we land on grassy ground. The portal vanishes as we lay on the ground close together. The moon shines down softly as we glance around the familiar forest.

“We’re back home...” I sigh in relief.  
“Let’s keep it that way,” Loki is also relieved.

We share a laugh as we continue to lay on our backs, gazing up to the starry night sky.

“There they are!” We hear someone call out.

We turn our heads and see Thor’s regiment rushing over.

“Here comes the calvary,” Loki jokes.

Thor and Jane rush through the crowd of warriors. Their faces filled with worry and relief. Loki stands to his feet and helps me to mine, ignoring the pain in his stomach. Jane rushes to me with a hug and Thor does the same to Loki.

“Don’t you _ever_ scare me like that again,” Thor playfully punches Loki in the stomach. “How did you stop Michelle?”  
“Bard thought anger would make Michelle more powerful,” Loki responds. “When in reality, love overpowers all,” he gazes down at me with a warm smile.

Loki pulls me close with his right arm around my waist. I lean my head against his chest as we all share a sense of relief.

“We are victorious!” Thor raises his arm and shouts.

The regiment roars with cheer and clanking of their weapons in celebration.

— —

It’s early in the afternoon. Thor has organized a ceremony in celebration of our victory. The whole village has gathered in the center where a small stage stands in front of the large stone fountain.

Due to the special occasion, Thor advised Loki and I to dress up a little more than usual. I’m wearing a crimson medieval gown, simple yet elegant. My black curls lay on my shoulders as usual. Loki is wearing a dark teal elven tunic with black pants, his hair slicked back as usual. We’re about to depart our cabin to head to the ceremony.

“You sure this gown isn’t too much?” I glance around my outfit.  
“You look beautiful,” he reassures.

I grimace slightly at the sight of my hands, recalling my true demon form. I place my right hand on my cheek. Loki sees this and knows what I’m thinking. He brushes my chin with his thumb, distracting my thoughts.

“Turn around and hold your hair,” he instructs. “And close your eyes.”  
“Okay...” I raise an eyebrow.

I turn and hold my curls up, closing my eyes. Loki places something around my neck and secures it.

“You can open your eyes now,” he says.

I let go of my hair and look down at what he’s put around my neck. It’s my mother’s locket and necklace, only it looks refurbished and repaired.

“It’s looks better than before!” I gasp happily.  
“I found it by a cliff when you’d disappeared last night,” Loki explains. “I figured I’d use a little magic to revive it.”  
“Even the photo of my mother looks like new!” I exclaim as I open the locket. “Thank you!”

I jump at him and wrap my arms around his neck. He grimaces a bit, his stomach still in a bit of pain.

“Oh, sorry!” I place my hand on his stomach.  
“I’m still better off than Bard and Hela,” he chuckles.

The mention of my father’s name makes my gaze lower. My hand grips the locket as I recall the truth of what happened to my mother. Loki sees this and understands.

“He’s paid for what he’d done to her,” Loki holds my hand. “In the end, she won... She gave birth to a beautiful daughter with a loving heart.”

He plants a kiss on my forehead. I smile up at him.

“Now let’s head to the ceremony before Thor panics,” Loki says.

I laugh as he leads us out of the cabin. We make our way to the center of the village, through the crowd of Asgardians. Thor and Jane smile in relief as they see us head to them.

“You’re late!” Thor confronts Loki.  
“Better late than never,” Loki replies.

They share a chuckle. Thor stands at the front of the stage with Jane close to him on his left. Loki and I stand on stage to the right. Everyone is silenced at the raise of Thor’s hand.

“Today we celebrate a victory,” Thor states. “Just when we thought we’d defeated Hela, a new threat had arisen. Midgard, our new home, was in danger. Along with our long lost Asgardian, Michelle... It was a difficult time but we rose to victory. This wasn’t possible without my brother, Loki. He has been trouble in the past but he’s proven himself better, with the help of Michelle... They’ve proven themselves as noble Asgardians. They deserve nothing but gratitude and honor.”

The crowd dedicates cheers and claps to me and Loki. We both nod with a slight bow to the crowd.

“Now, I have one final announcement,” Thor exclaims.

He takes Jane by the hand and kneels in front of her. Jane widens her eyes in surprise. Thor holds a red box in his hand and opens it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

“You’ve been through so much with me and for me,” Thor says. “You are not of Asgard, but I wish to make you by making you my wife.”

Jane begins to tear up as she looks down at Thor.

“Jane Foster...” Thor says. “Will you marry me?”

Jane nods with a smile. Thor slips the ring on her left ring finger and stands up. They embrace each other and kiss. The crowd bursts with cheer. Loki moves closer to me to grab my hand and our fingers lace together.


	25. Chapter 25

“I’m so excited!” I exclaim as I grin while holding a box in my hands.  
“You’re just as excited as Jane is,” Loki smiles.  
“Of course! She’s chosen me as her Maid of Honor!”

I hold the silver box with both my hands. My fingers trace over the beautiful details of silver swirls on the outside.

“I can’t wait to give them their wedding gift,” I smile down at the box.  
“Thor was hasty to have the wedding. We were lucky to have prepared the gift in the few days that we had since the proposal,” Loki adjusts his elven tunic collar.

I walk over to the wall mirror and adjust the curls on my shoulders. My burgundy and black gown hugs my curves and flows smoothly at my legs. Loki walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my torso.

“You look stunning,” he plants a kiss on the side of my face.  
“You look handsome yourself,” I smile.

We sway slowly side to side, Loki closing his eyes while keeping his face next to mine.

“We should get going...” I say.  
“Mmm,” Loki hums into my ear.  
“Do you have the wedding ring?”  
“In my pocket. Do you have yours?”  
“Yup!”

I pat the ring box in my pouch.

“Okay,” I sigh. “We’re ready!”

— —

It’s in the middle of the afternoon. A group of Asgardians is playing live harmonious music: one on a golden harp, two on violins, and three on silver flutes. The whole village is gathered in seats in a open grassy area of the forest. There are three long stone tables filled with plates of food and one with gifts. The wedding cake sits at the main table where the bride, groom, maid of honor, and the best man will be seated. Loki and I walk arm in arm down the aisle to the alter where Thor stands ready for his bride. His black elven tunic and pants are accented with silver. I depart from Loki and I stand on the left side of the alter where the bride will be and Loki stands to the right of the groom.

“Congratulations,” Loki nods at Thor.  
“Thank you,” Thor smiles.

After a few seconds, Jane comes walking down the aisle in a beautiful white gown laced with golden details. She holds a bouquet of white roses in front of her. Her veil covers her face as she approaches the alter. She gives me a warm smile and I return it. Thor holds his hand out for her to take and she steps on to the alter. They face one another in front of the minister, holding hands.

“Welcome, family, friends and loved ones,” the minister begins. “We gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Thor and Jane. You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Thor and Jane to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them.”

As the ceremony script goes on, Loki and I meet eyes. We exchange loving gazes.

“And now, the rings,” the minister announces.

Loki and I pull the wedding ring boxes out and open them. Jane takes it from mine and Thor takes it from Loki’s box.

“Do you, Jane, take Thor as your beloved husband?” The minister asks.  
“I do,” Jane smiles.

Thor takes a hold of her left hand and slips the ring on her finger.

“Do you, Thor, take Jane as your beloved wife?”  
“I do,” Thor smiles.

Jane takes a hold of his left hand and slips the ring on his finger.

“You may now kiss the bride,” the minister nods.

Thor reaches for the veil and gently raises it off Jane’s face. They lock eyes for a moment before kissing.

— —

Everyone is eating the wonderful food and enjoying the wine and beer. Loki and I approach Thor and Jane from behind who are sitting at the main table.

“Ahem,” Loki clears his throat. “Michelle and I would like to present a wedding gift.”

I bite my lower lip, not able to contain my excitement as I bounce on the tips of my toes. Thor and Jane get up from their seats and face us.

“It took a massive amount of concentration and energy to create,” Loki continues.  
“But we managed,” I chime in.

I hold out a silver box engraved with beautiful designs. Jane takes it and glances at us in wonder.

“Go ahead. Open it,” I clasp my hands with a smile.

Thor and Jane are perplexed. Jane opens the silver box. Inside, a glass vial filled with shimmering gold liquid sits.

“What is it?” Jane asks.  
“Since you two have tied the knot,” I answer. “Loki and I want to wish you both the best for your marriage...and to have it last as long as possible.”  
“So we created a potion that will essentially turn you Asgardian, permanently,” Loki finishes.  
“What?” Thor gasps.

Jane’s face is appalled as she holds the vial in her hand, Thor also has the ame expression.

“Just drink it, and by morning, you’ll be one of us!” I exclaim.

Jane’s eyes water and she suddenly clasps her arms around me and Loki.

“Thank you....you have no idea how much this means to us,” Jane tears up with a smile.  
“Of course. I told you: for love, anything’s possible,” I smile.

Just then, snow begins to fall. We look up at the sun setting sky and see the snow gracefully descend.

“Good thing you’re off on your honeymoon tonight,” I joke.  
“I’m sure Paris will have just as much snow when we get there,” Jane shrugs.

She and I let out a giggle.

— —

There is boisterous music and laughter from the people. Jane and Thor have departed for their honeymoon to Paris; they’ll return in a week. I’m standing at the edge of the dance scene, happily watching everyone have a great time.

“I’m surprised you’re not all over the wine and beer,” Loki walks over to me, two beautifully decorated white cupcakes in both hands.  
“Nah, I had my fill,” I take a cupcake. “You’re not much of a drinker.”  
“On very, _very_ rare occasions I can be,” he slightly grins.

I scoff and take a bite out of the cupcake. Its moist texture and sweet taste makes my mouth water.

“Oh, these are delicious!” I moan.  
“Asgard’s finest,” Loki bites his cupcake.

The two of us continue to watch the crowd of Asgardians enjoy their evening. Loki glances at me from the corner of his eye and sees there is something still bothering me. Though very subtle, he can sense it.

“What’s on your mind?” He breaks me away from my thoughts.  
“Hm? Oh...it’s just...” I gaze down at my cupcake. “I don’t want to say...not here, at least.”  
“Come,” he takes a hold of my hand.

He takes us through a short cut away from the crowd, toward our cabin. Loki knows exactly what’s been on my mind. He’s sensed it since the fight with Bard and knows it won’t leave me. We make it to the cabin and he leads me toward the fireplace. I stand with the half eaten cupcake in one hand, watching him in wonder.

“Stay here, I’ll be back,” he hands me his cupcake.

He ushers away upstairs to his bedroom. Whatever could he be up to? I see that the cabin is still dark, so with a slight wave of my hand, I ignite a fire in the burgundy brick fireplace. Loki makes his way back down to me, holding a large black marble briefcase in front of him.

“I know what’s been bothering you since our battle with Bard...” he begins. “It’s your true demon form, isn’t it?”

My eyes widen a bit but blink slowly, knowing he’s right.

“I just...feel rather odd...” I say. “Knowing who I am. Knowing _what_ I truly am...”  
“What else troubles you?” Loki asks.  
“It just...makes me rethink...”  
“Rethink what?”  
“How you feel about me.”

I fiddle with the cupcake wrapper in one hand and lower my gaze. I place the cupcakes on top of the fireplace shelf.

“Do you _really_ want to be with someone whose true form looks like _this_?” I change myself to my demon form, my wings tearing holes in my shirt, and I pull my wings in to hide.

Loki scoffs with a smile. I raise an eyebrow at him.

“You’re asking _me_?” He smiles.

He holds up the large briefcase and opens it. Inside sits an icy blue casket that glows. I’m mesmerized at the beautiful glow of it. Suddenly, Loki’s skin changes to a blue tint starting at his hands and spreads to his body. His eyes turn blood shot red and marks appear on his forehead. My eyebrows raise in surprise.

“So _this_ is what a Frost Giant is,” I am in awe. “You know, this whole time, I wondered just what the hell a Frost Giant actually was.”

Loki lets out a light chuckle.

“I never did explain the origin of my true lineage,” he shakes his head. “Frost Giants are beings from the realm Jotunheim. They are what parents tell their children to be afraid of... This is the Casket of Ancient Winters,” he gazes down at it. “Whenever I come in contact with this, my true form appears. This casket is a powerful and deadly weapon. It is powered by a seemingly limitless supply of magic. It can be used to freeze anything in its path when opened.”  
“I assume that it attracts attention of unwanted visitors.”  
“Which is why we have it hidden. It’s immense power attracts the wrong people. My father, Laufey, attempted to use it to gain control over Midgard. However, his plot was halted by Odin.”

I then recall the detail Bard mentioned of Odin and how he left me on Earth. Loki immediately comes to the same thought.

“I know you must have mixed feelings about what my father Odin did with you,” Loki explains. “I know he’d done numerous things in manners that were questionable. Had he not left you here on Midgard, perhaps you wouldn’t have experienced such tragedy in your life... And for that, I wish to apologize on behalf of my father: I truly am sorry.”

He closes the briefcase and he returns to his Asgardian form.

“My only question is: can you forgive for what had happened to you?” He stares me straight in the eyes.

I stare up into his eyes for a few seconds before I turn back to my Asgardian form.

“I take what life throws at me and learn from it,” I answer. “But yes - I do forgive your father for what happened to me. As long as I am able to be with you.”

Loki gazes at me with a warm, loving expression.

“So...you still love me...even with wings?” I mutter with a raised eyebrow.  
“Of course!” Loki lets out a chuckle and shakes his head. “I love you no matter what.”

He grabs the half eaten cupcakes and hands mine to me.

“Now I know our relationship has moved rather fast... I only hope that you’re comfortable with it,” he then bites his cupcake.  
“Yes, I am comfortable with it. It feels as if we’ve known each other for far longer,” I smile. “We have a true connection.”  
“It brings true happiness to me to be with you...and whatever obstacles arise, we will overcome them together.”

After finishing our cupcakes, Loki wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. I smile up at him and our lips meet.

“So what’s next for us?” I break away the kiss.  
“Thor has appointed us to help design and construct the royal palace,” Loki continues to hold me close as we sway. “We have the location. We only need to design and begin construction.”  
“That sounds fun! With our magic, we can do a lot! I mean, it’ll still take some time to construct, but it’ll speed up the process!”

Loki watches me admiringly at my tenacity and can’t contain his grin.

“We shall begin our blueprints immediately!” I hold a finger up. “Hm. How many bedrooms? Windows? Doors! We have so much to get through!”

I usher away to find paper and utensils.

“We have to finish the blueprints before Thor and Jane get back!” I slap a large beige paper on the kitchen table. “Hm. It’ll be made out of the finest brick...” I begin to draw.

Loki continues to watch me, a loving twinkle in his eyes. I continue to think aloud as I scribble across the paper. Never did Loki imagine he would find love. Yet, here it is. His chance at redemption truly is possible now. He knows what kind of person he can be and what future he wants...with me at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> OF PART I!
> 
>  
> 
> I will continue this story in Part II. Hope my readers enjoyed this adventure and will stick around for the next! If you have any comments, suggestions, etc, I’m open to them and would greatly appreciate them!
> 
> Thank you! ❤️


End file.
